Jackknifed
by Lya M
Summary: Hermione investiga um barulho e encontra Draco em uma das salas de aula vazia. Um encontro do destino que os envolve em algo que nenhum dos dois havia imaginado. O sangue de um sangue puro realmente corre mais limpo? [TRADUÇÃO]
1. Afiado

**Nota da tradutora:** Bom, além de Paris, esta é um das melhores fics D/Hr que eu já li também. Obviamente, ela não é minha! A autora desta fanfiction é **ElfMaidenOfLight**, o profile dela pode ser encontrado no meu profile, já que não tem como colocar link aqui. Lá também tem o link para a fic em inglês. Outras considerações a fazer, o nome - Jackknifed. Eu pensei em muitas traduções para o nome, uma vez que 'jackknife' pode significar estilete/punhal/lâmina de bolso, não sei ao certo. Portanto 'jackknifED' seria algo do gênero 'apunhalado'. Mas preferi deixar o nome original, pois achei que não era bom traduzir para algo que eu não tenho certeza se está correto, podia comprometer a fic. Portanto, aí está a explicação para o nome :) Espero que gostem, eu sei que eu estou gostando de traduzi-la! E obrigada a autora, que me deu o privilégio de traduzi-la!

(_Translator's note: Well, besides Paris, this is one of the best D/Hr fiction I ever read. Obviously, it's not mine. The author of this fiction in _**ElfMaidenOfLight,**_ her profile can be found in my profile, since links doesnt work here. After questioning myself about the best way to translate 'Jackknifed' (the title itself) and found no word that suits it well, I just tought it would be better if I just leave the original. I hope you like it, I know I'm loving to translate it! And thanks to the author, who gave me the privilege to do so!) _

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Afiado**

_Eu não sei como eu vou terminar tudo isso._ Hermione xingou a si mesma, puxando a mochila um pouco mais para cima em seu ombro. _Não consigo acreditar em todo o trabalho que o Snape nos passou - é absolutamente impossível. Porcaria, isso é o que é._

Hermione arrastou-se pelo corredor até o Hall de Entrada. Não só terminara o trabalho de Poções quase uma da manhã, como Bichento decidira a acordar três horas depois; sono, pelo o que parecia, era puramente inalcançável.

Era uma daquelas horas que suas pálpebras ficavam muito pesadas. Hermione apoiou-se contra a parede e deixou a cabeça cair.

- Talvez se eu ficar aqui - ela murmurou para ninguém em particular - Eu não precisarei ir para a aula.

Fazendo uma careta, Hermione escaldou a si mesma por aquilo. Não ir para a aula? Com um pequeno sorriso e um suspiro, balançou a cabeça. _Eu realmente preciso dormir._

Olhar em volta para as paredes altas cheias de vidraças não melhorava o ânimo preguiçoso de Hermione. Era um daqueles dias que, com suas cores cinzentas, parecia ter parado às sete da manhã, mesmo que já fosse o começo da tarde.

Hermione foi instantaneamente distraída de seus devaneios por um fraco som emanado de uma das salas vazias do corredor. Dando alguns passos para frente, notou que uma das portas estava um pouco aberta, só uma frestinha.

_Idiotas do primeiro ano_. Hermione pensou aborrecida. _Eles não sabem que não podem ficar nas salas vazias? Provavelmente é um casal_.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione fechou os olhos e abriu a porta da sala de aula, fechando-a gentilmente enquanto falava:

- Se qualquer professor encontrá-los aqui, sozinhos, sem um responsável, vocês irão pegar uma detenção. Como Monitora... - ela vagarosamente perdeu a fala quando olhou para a sala.

- O que uma sangue-ruim suja estaria pensando para me xingar?

Draco Malfoy estava sentado casualmente numa mesa vaga, as pernas esticadas para um lado, apoiado nos cotovelos, olhando para a porta. Sua mochila estava no chão no meio da sala de aula, cercada de mais mesas vazias. Com um movimento quase frouxo, ele voltou a varinha para ela e sorriu afetado.

_Ah, não_. Hermione começou a virar-se para a porta.

- Eu poderia facilmente te enfetiçar, sabia, sangue-ruim? Eles não iriam nem ao menos escutar você gritar.

Malfoy inclinou seu queixo um pouco para cima, os olhos pálidos brilhando de malícia. Hermione parou e voltou-se para ele novamente, o rosto lívido.

- Eu iria torturá-la até a loucura, Granger - ele continuou - Porém, eu acho muito inquietante gastar meus ótimos talentos em tipos como o seu.

Com isso, Malfoy abaixou a varinha e voltou para o que estava fazendo antes de ser rudemente interrompido. Apontando a varinha para uma mesa a algumas fileiras de distância, fez um pequeno punhal dançar e girar na superfície da madeira. O som do verniz sendo arrancado da mesa fez Malfoy dar um sorriso doentio.

Então era isso. Hermione observou-o enquanto ele parecia ignorá-la. Ele estava invadindo salas de aulas para - o que - ser destrutivo? _Idiota_.

Hermione enfiou os livros na já lotada mochila e caminhou até onde a faca destruía uma propriedade da escola. Ela rondou a mesa, lançando um olhar para Malfoy, que apenas a observava.

Estava gravando o símbolo da Sonserina. _Que original_, Hermione pensou sarcástica. Enquanto ela observava, o punhal rodopiou com um pulo, terminou o desenho e começou algo novo, diferente.

A lâmina, pura prata com um cabo de esmeraldas verdes, afundou na mesa, fazendo rabiscos tornarem-se elegantes letras.

M-O-R-R-A. O jeito que com que o cabo iluminava-se deixou Hermione enjoada. S-A-N-G-U-E-R-U-

Sem pensar duas vezes, Hermione, perto de explodir, esticou a mão para arrancar a lâmina da mesa. Agarrou o cabo verde gelado e puxou. O punhal encantado tremeu frenéticamente em sua mão, cortando uma longa linha através de seu dedo antes que Hermione largasse-a com um grito abafado.

- Sangue-ruim idiota! - Draco xingou-a quando levantou da mesa, deu alguns passos e inclinou-se para pegar a lâmina. Hermione apertou a mão cortada com força - Eu apreciaria se você não espalhasse seus germes de sangue-ruim por toda a minha-...

Malfoy não desencantara a faca ainda e, como ele abaixara-se para pegar, a lâmina prateada dançou na carne de sua palma, ainda tentando escrever as últimas letras de 'ruim'. Ele sibilou de nojo e de dor. Hermione balançou a própria varinha e a lâmina congelou-se na palma esguia dele.

- Viu o tipo de bagunça que você sempre faz, Granger?

Hermione mordeu o lábio. Certamente ele estava furioso com ela agora. Por que ela teve que pegar a faca? Observou Malfoy enquanto ele vagarosamente levantava-se de sua posição anterior, quase ficando muito mais alto que ela, os cabelos loiros brilhavam na luz de velas, os olhos frios como pedra.

- Suja, nojenta, desastrada, intrometida sang-...

Malfoy parou, olhando para sua mão. A lâmina, brilhando, pervertida, ria deles. Ambos os sangue de Hermione e Malfoy estavam espalhados no lado afiado do punhal, duas distintas manchas misturadas. O sangue misturado parecia infurecer Hermione mas, quando ela olhou para Malfoy, a raiva inexplicável lentamente morreu.

Ele estava estudando as manchas, a mistura dos sangues com toda a atenção. Hermione o observou, intensamente, sem querer dizer nada que o distraísse de seu transe e ele continuasse a desmoralizá-la.

Sem uma palavra, Malfoy levantou sua mão não machucada e passou um dedo por cima da lâmina, o sangue misturado manchando sua pele. Silenciosamente, ele levou o dedo à boca e deixou o sangue tocar os lábios.

Hermione deixou um barulho baixo escapar, algo entre nojo e confusão. Instantaneamente Malfoy voltou-se para ela, ambas as mãos caíram e ele apenas olhou-a emudecido, sem expressão alguma, os olhos arregalados, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Como se não conseguisse acreditar que fizera aquilo na frente dela, na frente de Granger.

Apesar do olhar apático dele, Hermione não conseguiu controlar-se.

- O que, Malfoy? Surpreso que meu sangue não tem gosto de sujeira? De lama? Surpreso que eles tem o mesmo gosto, o seu e o meu? - a chama de ressentimento amargo de Hermione contra Malfoy teve pouco tempo de vida.

Com um olhar de profundo ódio e raiva, Malfoy levantou o braço para ela, aquele segurando a faca. Com um grito surpreso, Hermione desviou, mas a lâmina voou na direção oposta, batendo contra a parede de pedra e ricocheteando para acabar caindo no meio das mesas vazias.

Com os olhos arregalados de choque e medo, Hermione agarrou sua mochila e correu para porta da sala. Enquanto a abria, olhou para trás. Malfoy estava escorado de um jeito estranho contra uma das mesas, o rosto nas mãos, uma parte de seus cabelos manchado de vermelho.


	2. Inocente

**Capítulo 2 - Inocente**

O próximo dia encontrou Hermione sem dormir e cheia de trabalhos.

Começara a chover ontem, depois que Hermione deixara a quase deserta sala de aula, apertando o dedo cortado.

Hoje, a chuva combinava perfeitamente com seu humor. Enquanto olhava para a mão, fez uma careta. Todas aquelas horas procurando por poções, os pergaminhos ficaram continuamente encostando no corte e agora seu dedo estava todo vermelho e inchado.

Dando um suspiro, sentiu o peso do livros descansar sobre seus ombros. Realmente, ela precisava descansar. Virar as noites não era um bom modo de melhorar sua educação. Hermione precisava tirar um cochilo, mesmo que só durante o almoço.

Olhando em volta, Hermione andou vagarosamente até uma sala de aula trancada. Puxou a varinha.

- Alohomora - murmurou e a porta clicou, aberta.

Entrando na sala, Hermione quase grunhiu com sua sorte. Deitado com as costas sobre a mesa vazia de um professor estava Malfoy, mãos no peito, olhando diretamente para o teto.

- Então é isso que você faz? Continuamente mata aula? - sua voz, fria, não o comoveu.

Então ela realizou...Ele estava dormindo.

Cuidadosamente, Hermione andou até uma mesa situada próxima a do professor e sentou-se, largando a mochila ao lado da cadeira.

Estava quase na altura dos olhos dele agora. Observou o jeito que o peito de Malfoy subia e descia, o jeito com que ele não parecia tão malvado, enquanto dormia. Notou, com um toque de diversão, uma pequena bandagem azul cobrindo sua palma, amarrada cuidadosamente com um nó sobre a pele pálida. Uma pequena mancha de sangue estava visível no pano, como se tivesse sangrado um pouquinho na gaze antes de amarrar.

Olhando para baixo, ela notou a vermelhidão do próprio corte, sem bandagem e sem cuidados.

Com um suspiro, descansou o queixo nas mãos. Seus olhos pesados olhavam de vez em quando para o sonserino na mesa. Uma mão descansava atrás do cabelo platinado, a outra no peito. No fundo de sua mente, Hermione sabia que ele ainda era perigoso.

_Eu preciso ir, pensou. Não posso ficar... se ele acordar..._

Mas estava dormindo antes de acabar a própria frase.

* * *

Hermione encontrou-se olhando para um longo corredor escuro em seus sonhos. Era um túnel que ficava mais estreito a cada passo.

Não estava sozinha.

Alguns passos à sua frente, estava Malfoy, os braços pendurados ao lado do corpo, olhando para baixo, para longe.

Era como se ele nem ao menos a notasse, mesmo que Hermione estivesse gritando com ele, gritando o mais alto que seus pulmões permitiam, mas ela não ouvia nenhum som. Era como se as mãos de alguém estivesse pressionadas contra seus ouvidos tão apertadas que faziam suas orelhas doerem, suas têmporas latejarem.

Um facho de luz brilhou de alguma forma sobre o casal, brilhando sobre a pele de Malfoy, o cabelo criando uma pequena e irônica auréola prateada.

Vagarosamente, como se a água estivesse correndo por uma janela aberta, o som voltou para Hermione. A pressão foi tirada dela como um vácuo, o barulho agora muito alto que contrastava com o silêncio, fazendo um doloroso som agudo. Agora Hermione podia ouvir a própria voz.

- Importaria, Draco? - ela gritava para ele, os punhos fechados - Importaria se meu sangue derramasse e fosse tão vermelho quanto o seu?! Se você não fosse tão puro! Se eu não fosse tão suja! Importaria?!

Mesmo que as palavras estavam sendo cuspidas de sua própria boca, Hermione sentiu-se intrigada consigo mesma. Do que ela estava falando? Por que ela estava gritando tanto? Por que seu coração parecia queimar dentro do seu peito?

Com um piscar de olhos, Malfoy estava na frente dela. Hermione não sabia se ela havia corrido até ele ou se ele o tinha feito, mas ele estava parado ali, ainda olhando para longer. Ela não o vira se mover.

A boca de Hermione abriu-se, os pulmões enchendo-se de mais palavras sórdidas, mas ela ficou quieta. Quase deu um passo para trás, mas não o fez, quando Malfoy moveu-se de repente. Seus ombros, mais altos que os dela, viraram-se e sua cabeça voltou-se para ela.

Com olhos opacos ele a observou e esticou sua mão. O movimento por si só excluiu a distância entre eles, de tão próximos que estavam. Olhando para baixo, Hermione afastou-se dele rapidamente.

O corte em sua mão direita não tinha mais bandagens; o líquido vermelho escorria por sua mão pálida, pulso e braço antes de pingar para uma pequena poça aos seus pés.

Com uma sensação incomoda, Hermione esfregou seu braço direito. Malfoy olhou para ela e seus olhos arregalaram-se, tornando-se menos mortos. Brilhavam com - bem, Hermione sabia que não era malícia, mas definitivamente não podia dizer o que era.

Gentilmente, ela levantou sua mão também, como se maravilhada. Do corte em seu dedo, seu sangue derramava vermelho. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se e ela olhou Malfoy com surpresa.

A mão dele agora estava coberta de um líquido preto, que escorria devagar, como... como lama.

_Sangue-ruim_, Hermione murmurou em sua mente. Porém, como o seu sangue era vermelho e o dele não?

Com um movimento rápido, Malfoy agarrou a mão trêmula dela com sua mão escura. Pressionou os cortes juntos. Hermione relembrou de como seus sangues haviam misturado-se na faca, como eles haviam misturado-se nos lábios de Draco.

Os dois sangues tocando-se machucava, porém a dor diminuiu quando o sangue de Draco voltou a correr vermelho de novo.

- Estranho.

A cabeça de Hermione voltou-se para cima para olhar para Malfoy. Era a primeira palavra que ele murmurava durante todo o episódio.

- O que é estranho? - Hermione estava relutante em responder.

- O seu tem gosto de mogno.

Hermione deu um passo para trás, sua mão ainda junto da dele.

- Malfoy? - ela olhou para ele quando ele começou a dissolver, sumindo na escuridão - Draco!

* * *

- Draco! - Hermione sobressaltou de seu sono, seus braços cruzados esticados estranhamente em cima da mesa. Alarmada, ela sentou-se ereta na cadeira, suas costas doendo da posição curvada em que estivera dormindo.

O sonho vagarosamente sumiu de sua mente, como areia entre seus dedos.

Quando sua visão tornou-se menos embaçada do sono, ela grunhiu. Malfoy, as pernas esticadas em cima da mesa em frente a dela, observava-a, as mãos segurando a madeira de cada lado, o corpo inclinado em sua direção.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. - Hermione ficou escarlate e jogou-se para trás em sua cadeira - Malfoy, o que você está fazendo?!

Ele pareceu sair de seu transe. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos.

- O que, Granger?

Hermione o olhou estranhamente.

- Você estava me observando.

- Eu estava na verdade ponderando sobre as várias maneiras de matá-la em seu sono - ele olhou para longe finalmente e voltou a deitar sobre a mesa, as mãos debaixo da cabeça, as pernas ainda esticadas.

Hermione, ainda tremendo, relaxou um pouco em sua mesa. Pelo menos ele não estava apontando sua varinha para ela... ainda.

- Que horas são?

- Eu diria que você está aqui faz uma hora, Granger.

Uma sensação horrível caiu sobre Hermione.

- Eu perdi História da Magia.

Malfoy deu de ombros, olhando para o teto.

- Você sempre mata aula para continuar seu sono de beleza? - Hermione queria ofendê-lo, mas a frase saiu como uma piada.

Malfoy sorriu.

- Olha quem fala, Granger, ontem você parecia que ia dormir de pé.

Hermione o ignorou.

- Bem, eu estou indo para Poções. Provavelmente é melhor você ir também, Malfoy - escorregou de sua mesa e abaixou-se para pegar sua mochila. Sentia-se positivamente descansada.

- Snape não liga; ele me favorece, de qualquer jeito.

- Claro, Malfoy. - Hermione deu um suspiro e caminhou até a porta.

Enquanto ela a abria, devagar, percebeu que ele não a chamara de 'sangue-ruim' durante toda a conversa. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ela virou a cabeça suavemente, encarando as costas de Malfoy.

- Ma-Draco? - ela aventurou-se, esperando emitir confiança pela voz.

- O que foi agora, Granger? - ele disse, parecendo mais incomodado, a voz fria.

- Você sabe qual é o gosto de mogno? - Hermione sentiu-se idiota, calor subindo pelas suas bochechas.

Malfoy virou a cabeça para ela, os lábios levemente separados, uma expressão de choque em seu rosto.

- O que? - ele perguntou, num murmuro.

- Nada - Hermione disse rapidamente, saindo para o corredor e fechando a porta com um particularmente alto barulho.

Enquanto andava pelo corredor, Hermione sentiu um pouco de apreensão entre os ombros. Por todo o caminho até Poções, ficara pensando que Malfoy estaria a seguindo, para perguntar porque ela fizera uma pergunta tão estranha.

Ela chegou logo depois da aula anterior ter acabado.

_Acho que vou esperar, então_. Suspirou, inclinando-se contra a parede ao lado da porta. Quando ela puxou seu livro de Poções da mochila, sentiu algo estranho contra seu dedo raspar na capa de couro do livro.

Virando sua mão, ela notou algo enroscado em seu dedo fino. Uma pequena bandagem azul estava amarrada com um pequeno nó em volta de seu corte. Uma mancha de sangue seco, certamente não de Hermione, estava manchada através da gaze.

Um pequeno e confuso sorriso passou pelos lábios de Hermione.

Talvez Draco não estivera meramente vendo-a dormir.


	3. Nó

**Capítulo 3 - Nó**

Hermione sentou em relativo silêncio. Bem, tentou sentar em relativo silêncio.

- Nós não a vimos durante o almoço, Hermione.

- Você estava matando? Isso não é sua cara.

- Ande, Hermione, o que está acontecendo?

- Você teve uma c-c-coisa de garota?

Os ombros de Hermione ficaram tensos. _O que eles querem? Por que não ficam quietos e fazem as anotações?_

- Hermione?

- Ugh, o que?! - a mão de Hermione escorreu em sua pena, um ponto de tinta espalhando-se em uma mancha terrivelmente grande através do pergaminho.

Quando ela virou sua cabeça para olhar para Harry e Rony, a porta da sala de aula abriu-se com um barulho alto.

Todos viraram em seus lugares, esticando os pescoços. Malfoy caminhou pela sala, andando até seu lugar, em diagonal com o trio. Ele olhou para Snape, que parara momentaneamente sua aula com a interrupção, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Snape não disse nada e continuou com a lição.

Enquanto Malfoy jogava-se em sua cadeira, Rony inclinou-se para Hermione, que, naquele momento, tentava com muita força concentrar-se em suas anotações.

- Doninha estúpida, acha que pode simplesmente entrar aqui.

Hermione não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando para o pergaminho. Rony encarou Malfoy por alguns segundos antes de voltar para seu próprio trabalho.

Hermione deu uma olhada com o canto do olho enquanto o loiro esticava-se em sua cadeira. Malfoy nem ao menos tinha alguma coisa para escrever; ele apenas estava lá, casualmente. _Arrogante_, Hermione pensou amargamente. Porém, ele parecia muito inocente enquanto dormia. _Será que ele sabia disso?_

Malfoy inclinou-se um pouco e virou a cabeça, olhando para Hermione com uma vaga expressão de tédio. Hermione engasgou-se e começou a escrever furiosamente em seu pergaminho. Ela podia quase ouvir a risada sair dos lábios de Malfoy.

_O que você tem?_ Hermione pensou. _Você está agindo como uma primeiranista amedrontada, apenas o encare e ele vai parar com isso._

Hermione estreitou os olhos e fixou um olhar desgostoso no garoto da fila oposta. Seu olhar sinistro desapareceu quando pegou Malfoy observando-a. Sua pena parou de mover-se por um momento, a tinta manchando a palavra 'peixe'. O olhar de Malfoy voltou-se para sua mão, para a pequena bandagem em volta de seu dedo. Desprezo pareceu dançar atrás de seus olhos.

- Ei, doninha - Rony sussurrou de algum lugar atrás do ombro esquerdo de Hermione - Por que você não - ...

- Pare, Rony - Hermione disse, pouco convincente.

Rony apenas a observou por um momento, antes de voltar para seu trabalho. Hermione olhou para seu pergaminho sujo. Balançando a varinha, todos os pequenos erros em seu papel desapareceram.

Ela ouviu um pequeno barulho de algo raspando e olhou em volta. Malfoy havia tirado seu canivete e começara a desenhar pequenas marcas pela mesa.

- Nós usaremos o resto da aula de hoje para começar o trabalho de análise sobre a poção que fizemos ontem. 1 metro e meio.

Snape sorriu maliciosamente quando todo mundo grunhiu e mergulhou as penas nas tintas. Apenas Malfoy ficou parado, fazendo nada.

- Hermione? - Harry perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Hmm? - Hermione estava escrevendo furiosamente em seu papel, para terminar logo seu trabalho.

- O que aconteceu com seu dedo?

Hermione parou por um momento.

- Eu apenas cortei, acidentalmente - ela levantou a mão a abanou o ar displiscentemente antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Harry sorriu de boa-vontade e balançou sua varinha na direção dela, o pequeno corte emendou-se e a bandagem caiu sobre a mesa, desamarrada.

- Ah - murmurou Hermione.

- Primeiro mata aula, agora anda por aí com um corte aberto, sério, Hermione!

Rony segurou uma risada e Hermione forçou um pequeno sorriso. As palavras dele a incomodaram um pouco. Por que ela deixara o curativo?

- Estava sangrando? - Rony pegou a gaze azul e virou, notando a mancha de sangue cor-de-cobre. Hermione ficou nauseada, observando-o tocar no sangue de Malfoy, mas ficou em silêncio, balançando os ombros. Queria arrancar da mão dele - Bem, não precisa mais disso.

Hermione agarrou a bandagem de sua mão. Os dois garotos piscaram para ela.

- Eu - uh, é que, eu jogo fora.

Hermione inclinou-se para colocar dentro da mochila, mas, depois um momento tenso, amarrou a bandagem na alça da mochila com um pequeno nó. Sentou-se ereta rapidamente, o rosto corado. Enquanto amarrava, pegou Malfoy observando-a novamente com aquela mesma expressão ilegível.

O resto da aula seguiu sem outras palavras de Rony ou Harry e Hermione terminara sua análise bons dez minutos antes da aula acabar, então relaxou um pouco. Batendo o dedo na mesa, olhou vagamente para o espaço.

Ainda estava cansada, o pequeno cochilo criara nada mais do que uma pequena pausa em sua vida ocupada e uma dor de cabeça irritante que a fazia ter vontade de jogar-se na cama e ficar lá até o fim dos dias.

Mas, enquanto Hermione divagava, sentiu as lembranças de seu último sonho remendar-se vagarosamente em sua mente. Lembrou como ela gritara com Malfoy. Que estranho era vê-lo agora, a alguns passos de distância, quando ele ficara a alguns centímetros de distância em seu sonho.

O relógio em cima da mesa do Prof. Snape soou e a classe agitou-se.

- Lembrem-se - Snape disse - 1 metro e meio. Classe dispensada.

Todos ficaram de pé, movimentando-se para a porta.

Hermione seguiu Rony e Harry, que estavam profundamente mergulhados em uma conversa sobre quadribol, através da longa fileira de cadeiras até o corredor.

Enquanto o trio descia o corredor, Hermione parou, sentindo um puxão em seu ombro. Virando-se, notou Malfoy atrás dela, a mão esticada e segurando a pequena bandagem azul em sua mochila, revirando-a entre os dedos.

Hermione ficou tensa, os olhos arregalando-se.

- Granger? - ele falou suavemente, um toque de diversão na voz. Hermione abriu a boca, pronta para explicar.

Explicar porque ela fizera uma pergunta tão idiota para ele antes. Explicar porque ela entrara na sala que ele estava dormindo. Explicar que, não importa o quão dócil ele parecera, ainda era um arrogante.

- Ei, doninha, solte - Rony empurrou a mão de Malfoy para longe e segurou os ombros de Hermione, puxando-a.

O sorriso de Malfoy sumiu ao olhar para Rony com ódio, mas não disse nada.

- Ele não fez nada - Hermione murmurou. Rony a olhou.

- Bom. Se não eu teria o machucado.

Hermione observou Malfoy virar-se e colocar as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando para longe, através do corredor.


	4. Devaneio

**N/T:** Sim, os capítulos são pequenos! É realmente uma pena! Mas que bom que vocês gostaram :) Obrigado pelas reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Devaneio**

Draco jogou sua mochila sem cerimônias em cima do sofá na sala comunal da Sonserina. Com outro movimento, escorregou a mão por cima de uma mesa, derrubando uma taça vazia no chão. A taça produziu um som abafado e rolou, fazendo um meio círculo, até parar aos seus pés.

Ele sorriu, sarcástico. Seria sarcástico com qualquer coisa naquele momento.  
Um metro e meio de pergaminho sobre poções idiotas?_ Não nessa vida._

Malfoy jogou-se no sofá, empurrando a mochila para o chão. Dois frascos de tinta chocaram-se dentro da mochila, o barulho ecoando pelas paredes de pedra, reverberando na cabeça de Draco, que estava doendo.

- Ugh - murmurou, trazendo a mão até o rosto e correndo pelo cabelo loiro.

Através dos olhos pálidos, observou sua mão, segurando-a na frente dele, virando-a, quase admirando a pequena linha rosa que corria desde seu dedo do meio até seu dedão. Draco flexionou a mão uma vez, duas, uma terceira vez, ainda em silêncio.

Seus pensamentos abatidos voltaram-se para a sangue-ruim e sua mão continuou fechada em um punho.

Lembrou do olhar que ela o dera quando acordara aquela tarde. Lembrou do jeito que sua mão era quando ele amarrara a pequena bandagem em volta de seu dedo.

O rosto de Draco contorceu-se em algo entre raiva e... e algo indescritível.

- Idiota, sangue-ru-...

Mas Draco parou-se. Correndo a língua pelo seu lábio inferior, refletiu sobre como seus sangues brilhavam vermelhos na luz das velas. Seus pensamentos voltaram-se então para os eventos daquela manhã.

* * *

Malfoy acordara de seu pequeno cochilo alguns minutos depois de Hermione ter caído no seu. Sentando-se ereto com um grunhido, ele olhou em volta, certo de que ouvira algo. Seus olhos caíram sobre Granger.

Seu coração pareceu chumbo em seu peito enquanto olhava para ela. Puxou a varinha e apontou para seu rosto sonolento. Porém, não disse nada. Em vez disso, tirou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto dela e rapidamente guardou a varinha, enfiando-a em seu bolso.

Inclinando-se para mais perto, notou o jeito como seu braço direito jazia solto em cima da mesa e esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas conteve-se.

_O que você está fazendo?_ Pensou._ Tocar algo tão sujo quanto ela?_

Mas em despeito a si mesmo, tocou o dedo dela, sem saber realmente por que.

Poderia matá-la, dormindo daquele jeito. Mas ela devia ser mais inteligente que aquilo. Malfoy não iria dormir na frente de Potter ou sei lá. Não era tão burro. Potter iria colocar algum feitiço nele.

Então por que Malfoy não o fizera?

Draco ficou intrigado, quando sua mão tocou a dela, com o quanto seus dedos pareciam brancos em contraste com os dela. Então, sentiu o pequeno corte em seu dedo. Virando sua mão para cima, olhou o corte vermelho e inchado.

Com um suspiro, desfez a bandagem que amarrara em volta de sua mão. Seu sangue havia secado desde o dia anterior. Mesmo assim, começou a envolver o dedo de Hermione, terminando com um pequeno nó.

Trabalho terminando, Malfoy deitou-se sobre a mesa, balançando as pernas. Olhou para Granger novamente. O quão diferentes eram, de famílias tão diferentes, de vidas tão diferentes. Mesmo assim, se Granger fosse sangrar, seu sangue seria tão vermelho quanto o de Malfoy.

- Estranho - disse, a malícia em sua voz morrendo rapidamente.

Hermione tremeu momentâneamente.

- O meu tinha gosto de água fria, o seu... de mogno.

Draco não sabia por que dissera isso. Sorriu insanamente. O que as pessoas pensariam, vendo-o falar com a sangue-ruim desse jeito! Era muito engraçado.

Malfoy deu uma risada fria. Ao mesmo tempo, ele ouviu algo ser murmurado muito baixo.

- Draco.

Sua cabeça virou-se rápido para Hermione, rápido o bastante para sentir seu pescoço queimar. Levantou-se. O que ela dissera?

* * *

- Ei, levante-se.

Draco olhou para a figura na frente dele. Outro sonserino.

- O que? - perguntou, estúpido.

- Você não é o único que quer sentar.

- Certo.

Malfoy lançou um olhar mortal para o garoto e levantou-se, pegando sua mochila do chão. Aprumando-se, andou até a porta para o corredor, amarrando sua capa com força em volta do pescoço.

Precisava de ar, precisava de espaço.

Precisava achar Granger e dizê-la para, da próxima vez, cair no sono na sala de outra pessoa.


	5. Aqui

**Capítulo 5 - Aqui**

O céu que escurecia mandava brilhantes fachos de luz alaranjada sobre as paredes de pedra e sobre as cabeças de muitos alunos que voltavam para suas respectivas salas comunais.

Malfoy, contudo, chocava-se contra a maré de corpos enquanto fazia seu caminho na direção oposta.

Parou casualmente por um momento no Hall de Entrada, encostado num pilar de pedra. Descansando. Observando. Esperando. Especialmente para olhar um pequeno grupo de garotas da Corvinal e evitar um bando de sonserinos que acabaram de sair do Salão Principal.

Seus olhos gelados observaram suas cabeças curvadas por alguns minutos decisivos, quase como se queressem se juntar a eles, mas quando fez um movimento para fazê-lo, parou, retraíndo-se. Não valiam tanto assim para terem sua presença.

Sorriu para si mesmo.

_Não vai se associar com o seu tipo de gente, e mesmo assim procura por Granger? Que ridículo de você, Draco. Que ridículo._

Mesmo assim, depois de alguns minutos parados nas sombras, quando o grupo de gente desaparecera, fez seu caminho até a biblioteca; certamente era onde a encontraria.

* * *

Hermione agonizou um pouco debaixo do peso de seus livros enquanto praticamente caía numa cadeira na biblioteca.

Colocando os quatro novos livros na pilha já bastante grande, sentou-se em uma posição confortável em sua cadeira.

Sua mochila, jogada sem cerimônias em cima da mesa, parecia, como ela, estar escondida atrás dos incontáveis volumes de livros. Hermione olhou para a mochila, observando os rolos de pergaminho derramando-se para fora e as penas secas e usadas saindo de todos os furos em ângulos estranhos.

Olhando por cima de seu livro, notou que o número de alunos em volta dela estava começando a diminuir. As velas nos suportes morriam lentamente, tornando-se poças de cera nas mesas.

Geralmente, Hermione não ficava até tão tarde na biblioteca. Mas trabalho era trabalho. Não importa se era para amanhã ou não.

Além disso, haveria uma partida de quadribol na Sexta à noite. Grifinória versus Sonserina. Por que esperar para começar Sexta, quando iria estar cansada de gritar e torcer com o resto da escola?

Sorrindo para si mesma, Hermione achou que esta era uma razão perfeitamente boa para ficar até tarde na biblioteca numa Terça à noite.

Com um clic e uma batida, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se e ricocheteou na parede. Madame Pince levantou-se e guinchou alto. Hermione e os poucos alunos que sobraram entre os livros olharam em volta.

Hermione grunhiu involuntariamente e tentou esconder-se atrás de seu trabalho.

Malfoy olhou pelo cômodo, sua figura alta e loura contrastando com a biblioteca escura.

Seus olhos, vivos com um estranho fervor, passeavam pela biblioteca enquanto ele adentrava a mesma. Foi como se todo o cômodo ficasse mais frio quando ele entrou, ficasse mais silencioso. Como se os alunos estivessem segurando o fôlego. Esperando que ele fizesse... algo.

Viu Hermione logo. Não tinha como - sua pilha massiva de livros era como um chamariz no mar de mesas.

Malfoy andou, não seu andar charmoso de sempre, mas com passos rápidos, até a mesa onde Hermione estava.

Ela nem ao mesmo tirou os olhos de sua página.

Estava focada.

Focada em quê, ela não poderia dizer, pois estava apenas olhando as letras, sem se atrever a olhar para cima, sem se atrever a continuar estudando.

Um arrastar na frente de Hermione significou que Draco puxara a cadeira para sentar. Espiando por cima de seu livro, moveu uma pilha de volumes empoeirados para fora do caminho e olhou para ele.

Malfoy não estava olhando para ela, mas seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados e ele estava apoiando nas costas de sua cadeira.

Como se estivesse entediado.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa. Dando-o um último olhar, começou uma nova página de anotações.

Depois de uns momentos tensos, Hermione distraiu-se do pergaminho quando Malfoy tossiu de leve. Olhou para cima.

Draco estava observando-a, não com muito interesse, apenas com curiosidade. Seus dedos estavam brincando com a manga de seu casaco e ele simplesmente a olhava.

- O que foi, Malfoy?

- Huh?

Hermione suspirou fracamente, agarrou sua mochila e começou a enfiar suas coisas para dentro novamente. Obviamente não conseguiria terminar nenhum trabalho. Não com ele lá. Não com ele olhando para ela.

Hermione olhou para cima para ver Malfoy a observando.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

Ele continuou em silêncio, uma leve expressão de pânico cruzou seu rosto antes dele substituí-lo por em sorriso malicioso.

- Bem, você não veio aqui para me encher o saco, uma vez que só está sentado aí. Você não veio aqui para brigar com Harry e Rony, pois eles não estão aqui. Então, eu te pergunto, Malfoy. O que você quer?

Draco olhou para ela por alguns momentos em completo silêncio. O que ele queria? Os pensamentos de Draco tornaram-se fumaça. Por que ele a procurara mesmo?

- Bem, eu tenho que ir até o Corujal - Hermione o interrompeu antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa. Ela levantou, jogando a mochila no ombro - Venha.

Malfoy piscou para ela, surpreso.

- Você acha que eu iria a qualquer lugar com tipos como...

- Então por que você está aqui, Draco? Olha, eu preciso mandar um pacote. Você vem ou não?

Sua mente estava correndo, seu coração batendo forte. O que ela estava pensando? Sendo tão franca assim!

Malfoy olhou-a em completo choque, seu rosto pálido aparentemente ficando seu cor.

Hermione não conseguia mais ficar sob o olhar incrédulo dele por muito tempo. Virou-se e começou a sair da biblioteca.

* * *

Malfoy olhou pesadamente para a mesa à sua frente.

Sem dar-se uma razão clara de porquê, levantou-se e seguiu Hermione, dando um último olhar para os alunos à sua volta.


	6. Barbante

**Capítulo 6 - Barbante**

Hermione sentiu a brisa quente da noite acariciar suas bochechas e dançar pelos seus cabelos, balançando os cachos no ar. Virando seu rosto, olhou furtivamente para trás, para o corredor estreito.

As sombras estavam ficando maiores no corredor, criando poças de escuridão em seu caminho. Viu um borrão prateado no escuro.

Malfoy, não mais do que dez passos atrás dela, levantou o queixo ao sentir o olhar dela, mas desviou o olhar.

Haviam andado assim, ele mais para trás, através dos corredores. Como se, se ele estivesse perto, iria levantar suspeitas entre os outros alunos. Provavelmente estava certo.

Hermione sorriu, ironicamente, e virou a esquina para as escadas espirais que levavam até o Corujal.

Draco observou-a subir os degraus de pedra, sua capa balançando-se atrás dela. Parou momentâneamente, olhando em volta, esperando um grupo pequeno de lufa-lufas virarem a esquina de um outro corredor.

Batendo um dedo na parede de pedra, balançando sua cabeça, Malfoy a seguiu.

Hermione deixara sua mochila encostada na entrada do Corujal. Abaixou-se em um dos degraus e puxou um pequeno pacote coberto de papel marrom, amarrado com um excessivo número de barbantes. Quando levantou-se, ouviu Malfoy subir os degraus atrás de si.

- Eu apenas preciso mandar este pacote para a minha mãe - as costas de Hermione encaravam Malfoy quando ele entrou na torre.

- E quanto aos passarinhos incovenientes de Potter e Weasel? - ela ouviu ele perguntar às suas costas. Era uma pergunta simples, envolvida em algo diferente, que deixou Hermione curiosa.

Olhando em volta, Hermione não sabia qual coruja escolher. Chamou uma coruja de olhos amarelos até ela. Inclinou-se e passou os dedos entre as penas da coruja, que piou suavemente.

- Bem, Hedwiges está entregando algo para Harry e não, eu não podia mandar Píchi com um pacote tão grande.

- O que? - Malfoy encostou-se no batente da porta, os braços cruzados. Olhava Hermione com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- O que?

- O nome da coruja do Weasel é Píchi?

- Ah - Hermione piscou enquanto pegava a grande coruja cinzenta, colocando-a no pequeno pedestal no meio da torre - Sim, bem, é o diminutivo de Pichiti...

- Isso é lastimável, sério. Combina com o Weasley. Ele e sua...

- Draco - Hermione disse ameaçadoramente, tentando prender o pacote na pata da coruja. O sorriso de Malfoy sumiu, e ele ficou em silêncio.

Hermione tirou um cabelo do olho, tentando dar o último nó em volta do pacote enquanto segurava firmemente, mas sem machucar, a pata da coruja. Com um pequeno ruído frustrado, Hermione viu o nó desfazer-se entre seus dedos.

Sentiu Draco mover-se até o outro lado do pedestal. Olhou para ele, suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, observando-a lutar contra a estranhisse da situação.

- Aqui - ele disse simplesmente, deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro, como se estivesse apenas cansado de estar ali. Inclinou-se e enxotou as mãos dela, pegando o pacote e amarrando.

Hermione observou ele pegar a coruja, sem nenuma palavra, e andar até a janela aberta. Com uma mão ele arrumou o cabelo loiro e com a outra levantou a coruja e empulsionou-a no ar.

Com um pequeno pio, ela desapareceu rapidamente na escuridão.

Hermione passou por ele, abaixando-se para pegar sua mochila. Malfoy colocou as mãos de volta nos bolsos, apoiando-se contra a parede da torre, os olhos fechados. O olhar de Hermione passou por ele.

- Malfoy?

- Uhn?

- Por que você foi até a biblioteca?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Queria companhia.

Hermione mordeu o lábio e tentou escolher as próximas palavras muito cuidadosamente.

- Mas... seus amigos... hm...sonserinos.

Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam no escuro, já que o sol desaparecera atrás da torre de Astronomia.

- Esses 'amigos' não são as pessoas mais brilhantes ou agradáveis com quem eu posso me associar.

Hermione apertou os dedos contra a alça de sua mochila de livros. "_E eu sou?_" queria perguntar, mas não disse nada. Preocupava-a arruinar o pouco de civilidade que acontecera entre eles.

- Bem, estou feliz que você veio, mesmo - Hermione não o olhou, mas sim para o chão - Eu odeio vir aqui sozinha - brincou com a bandagem azul em sua mochila - Obrigado.

Ela poda sentir Malfoy tenso por alguns bons instantes.

- De nada - ele disse finalmente.

Hermione deu uma risada curta.

- Viu? Sangue-ruins não são tão ruins...

- Pare - Malfoy disse rispidamente, afastando-se da parede, com um movimento rápido e seguro.

Hermione congelou onde estava. Malfoy caminhou até onde ela estava escorada e colocou as mãos na pedra, olhando para onde ela olhava.

- Malfoy, você vem me chamando disso há anos.

Draco soltou uma pequena risada e nada mais. Olhou para sua mão, a linha rosada desenhada através de sua palma.

- Aqui - Hermione disse, pegando sua varinha e apontando para a mão de Draco - Eu posso remendar.

Mas Malfoy balançou a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, verdade, Granger.

Hermione suspirou.

Ficaram parados, olhando para o longe por alguns momentos silenciosos antes de Hermione soltar um pequeno grito.

- Ah! Esqueci o cartão!

- O que?

- O cartão da minha mãe! Está na sala comunal - os ombros de Hermione caíram - Agora vou ter que voltar todo o...

- Está tarde - Malfoy afastou-se da parede e encaminhou-se para a escada que levava de volta ao corredor - Faremos isso amanhã.

- Faremos? - Hermione perguntou.

Mas Draco já havia começado a descer as escadas e a noite o engoliu, o cabelo prateado e tudo mais.


	7. Mentirosa

**Capítulo 7 - Mentirosa**

Acontecera novamente no dia seguinte, quando Hermione estivera estudando na biblioteca, o cartão de aniversário em sua mochila, colocando seus livros usados de volta nas prateleiras.

Ela olhou em volta para ver Malfoy sentado em uma das longas mesas de madeira de carvalho. Observou-o por alguns instantes. Ele olhou para ela por baixo dos cílios prateados, mas seu rosto continuou vazio.

Hermione ainda não entendia por que ele estivera tão ansioso em encontrá-la por uma segunda vez. Não era como se suas atitudes um contra o outro mudaram durante as aulas. Ele ainda riria dela; ela ainda tentaria ignorá-lo.

Mas lá estava ele de novo, sentado ao lado de uma grande pilha de Bruxa Semanal, olhando para o espaço.

Hermione afastou-se das estantes.

- Aqui de novo?

Malfoy olhou para ela, um pequeno sorriso infame nos lábios.

- Eu não preciso estar.

Hermione o encarou. Não era como se estivesse pedindo que ele fosse até o Corujal com ela. Mas apenas suspirou, não querendo começar outra briga.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, estou só surpresa, apenas.

Mas era uma mentira. Sempre soube, seriamente, lá no fundo, que ele estaria lá. Hermione não sabia se estava feliz ou abalada com esse pedaçinho de conhecimento, mas ele estava lá, de qualquer jeito.

Aliás, Hermione tivera que praticamente enxotar Rony e Harry pra longe dela para poder descer para a biblioteca sozinha. Era o mínimo que podia fazer, realmente.

- Por que não usa a Hedwiges dessa vez, Hermione? - Harry perguntara esperançoso, o brilho de ansiosidade inocente transparecendo em sua voz e em seus olhos verdes.

- Ah, eu não poderia - Hermione exclamara - Ela acabou de chegar de um vôo tão longo, sério, está tudo bem - sério. Eu não me importo de ir até lá sozinha.

Nem ao menos ousou olhar para Rony...

- O que você está olhando? - Draco perguntou.

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se e focaram-se mais precisamente em Malfoy. Fora tragada para suas lembranças em instantes.

- O que? Ah. Descupa.

Malfoy olhou para ela de modo engraçado, afastando sua cadeira e ficando de pé. Levantou uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse dizendo 'depois de você'. Hermione balançou a cabeça e passou por ele; ele a seguiu alguns segundos depois.

A noite passou muito parecida com a anterior, Hermione tentando chamar as corujas para levar o cartão, Draco tendo que fazê-lo para ela. Ao final, ele fora embora novamente, logo após a coruja de igreja estar fora de visão.

Hermione observou-o ir, mordendo o lábio, pensando.

Eram quase onze da noite e ela ainda estava acordada.

Sentada na frente do fogo, Bichento em seu colo, os garotos adormecidos nas poltronas, Hermione percebeu que não havia nada para mandar na próxima noite.

Não haviam razões para ir ao Corujal.

Em um gesto frenético, Hermione tentou criar alguma desculpa. Talvez esquecera algo que precisava enviar? Mas desistiu antes de colocar a pena contra o pergaminho.

Deitada sozinha em sua cama naquela noite, enrolada em suas cobertas vermelhas, Hermione ficou pensando sobre sua estranha relação com Malfoy. Depois de anos de maus tratos dele contra ela, Harry, Rony e basicamente todos em Hogwarts, ela podia realmente chamar o constrangedor ritual até o Corujal de uma 'amizade' de dois dias.

Não aquilo. Não agora. Não tão rАpido. Ainda não, de qualquer jeito...

* * *

- Cale a boca, Malfoy - Rony disse do outro lado da mesa de Poções, reagindo à conversa privada, porém muito audível, do sonserino. O loiro deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Ora, ora, Weasel, é verdade o que eles dizem sobre o seu pai, não é?

- Apenas nos deixe em paz e volte para os seus amigos acéfalos, entendeu?

Hermione espremeu-se em seu lugar, tentando focar-se na página à sua frente. Era terrivelmente constrangedor ter Rony inclinado sobre seu trabalho para 'incomodar' Malfoy.

- Cuidado com o que diz, Weasel - Draco disse ríspido com sua voz tão fria quanto o gelo, os olhos apertados.

Rony afastou-se rapidamente. Hermione observou, com o canto do olho, enquanto ele jogava a pena contra o pergaminho e olhava irritado para o mesmo.

Hermione queria virar, colocar uma mão em seu braço e dizê-lo para ignorar o idiota. Mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Não sabia porquê.

Em vez disso, arriscou um olhar para Malfoy.

Ele ainda estava rindo, mas quando os olhos dela caíram sobre ele, o sorriso quebrou. Pedaço por pedaço o brilho malicioso em seu olhar passou de uma chama terrível para um monte de fumaça dentro de um cristal azul.

Os olhos dele encontraram o dela. Não do jeito como costumava olhar, o jeito que fazia Hermione querer rastejar para debaixo da mesa ou o jeito que a fazia querer amaldiçoá-lo. Era um olhar intenso, o que deixou Hermione muito mais feliz quando a classe foi dispensada, alguns minutos depois.

* * *

Rony, Harry e Hermione pararam próximos as portas duplas no Hall de Entrada. Ambos os garotos segurando suas vassouras por cima dos ombros, olhando ansiosos para Hermione.

- Você deveria vir, Hermione - Harry disse gentilmente - Seria bom você deixar os livros por um tempo, não é, Rony? - o outro concordou.

Hermione apertou a bandagem azul em sua mochila displicentemente, ignorando a idéia. Rony observou a mão dela com uma expressão vazia. Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, não posso. Temos o trabalho, certo? História da Magia - a voz dela parecia muito ansiosa. Ela tossiu e falou mais baixo - Além do mais, vocês já deveriam estar lá, praticando; não querem perder amanhã.

Silêncio.

Rony concordou eventualmente, vagarosamente.

- É. É, venha, Harry.

Ele virou e saiu para a tarde quente de outono, sem olhar para trás. Hermione olhou curiosa para ele.

- O que ele tem?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu vejo você mais tarde, Hermione.

Ele virou e seguiu Rony, olhando para trás com um sorriso e abanou. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso e imitou o gestou.

Hermione inclinou-se contra a coluna de pedra do Hall, descansando por alguns segundos depois que os dois garotos haviam ido. Arrumou suas vestes e bateu a ponta do sapato contra o chão.

Correndo uma mão trêmula atráves do cabelo, tentou acalmar a estranha sensação no fundo de seu estômago. A sensação vibrante. A... A...

Assustada, Hermione sentiu um puxão em seu ombro. Virando-se, viu Malfoy, seu dedo enroscado na bandagem azul de sua mochila, apertando-a gentilmente. Seus olhos claros sobre ela, fios loiros caíndo sobre seu rosto.

- Mentirosa - ele disse, mordaz, contudo, havia um quê de admiração em sua voz.

- O que? - Hermione perguntou, olhando em volta para ver se havia alguém os observando.

- Você terminou esse trabalho ontem, Granger. Você mentiu.

Hermione corou. Ele havia visto o pergaminho na biblioteca no dia anterior.

- Bem, eu - ela começou, incerta do que diria. Malfoy sorriu.

- Corujal?

- Ah... certo. Hm. Malfoy. Eu não tenho nada para mandar. Eu... desculpa.

Malfoy arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É? E se eu tivesse?

- Você tem uma coruja, não tem?

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam com o pequeno sorriso, mais para ela mesma, quando começaram a andar na direção oposta do Salão Principal; Draco ao lado dela.

Ele não respondera sua pergunta. Hermione não esperara que ele o fizesse, de qualquer jeito.

Quase na escadaria em espiral para a torre e alguém chamou o nome de Draco. Ele virou-se e empurrou Hermione, gentilmente, para a direita, a escudando atrás de uma grande estátua de pedra.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou, quase desafiadoramente.

Hermione pode ouvir o tom quase selvagem em sua voz, tão perto de onde ela estava.

- Treino, hm?

- O time de Potter e Weasel está lá.

- Não por muito tempo - disse uma outra voz, impaciente e com um quê de nojo.

Malfoy bufou.

- O que, Draco, você não vem para o treino? Temos uma grande partida amanhã, hm? Queremos colocar aqueles Grifinórios no lugar que merecem.

- Os dizer para cair fora do campo não vai 'colocá-los no lugar que merecem' - Draco riu do grupo de, bem, Hermione podia ouvir pelo menos três vozes, mas era mais provável que o time inteiro estivesse o confrontando.

Alguém bufou alto.

- Está bem, então, Malfoy. Só não nos culpe ou faça um escândalo se perdermos. Não é nossa culpa se alguém vem matando os treinos nos últimos dias.

- Um dia.

- Dois, agora. Vamos, garotos.

Malfoy observou eles irem embora com as mãos na cintura, grunhindo.

Depois de alguns instantes, Hermione esticou a mão e tocou o ombro dele. Malfoy virou sua cabeça rapidamente para ela.

- Você está bem, Draco? - Hermione o encarou.

- Bem - ele disse simplesmente, subindo as escadas.

- Mas você não deveria ir praticar? - Hermione perguntou, o seguindo.

- Você também, Granger? - havia um quê de risada controlada em sua voz. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu.

Deixou sua mochila escorregar para o chão uma vez que alcaçaram o lado de fora da torre. Caindo no chão, sentiu a brisa quente, úmida e saturada de poeira, passar por ela. Draco sentou oposto a ela, dobrando as pernas debaixo de si, escorando a cabeça contra a pedra.

Sentaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Você não relaxa muito, não é?

Malfoy olhou para Hermione.

- Por que diz isso? - ele perguntou, desconfiado.

Hermione deu de ombros.

- É que, entre quadribol, escola e fazer o mal, não parece que você tem tempo para... - ela gesticulou para ele - fazer isso sempre.

Malfoy sorriu e deu de ombros simplesmente, aceitando o fato de que o argumento dela estava correto.

- Por que você acha que devo ir treinar, Granger?

Hermione piscou para ele, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Acha que seus namorados vão me bater até sangrar? Acha que preciso ficar mais forte antes que eles venham até mim?

- Só porque você está amargo por ter sido xingado pelos seus colegas, não significa que pode descontar em mim. Nós não estamos aqui para brigar, estamos aqui para conversar. Já que você não faz isso muito com seus 'amigos'. E, para a sua informação, nem Harry ou Rony são meus namorados.

Malfoy simplesmente deu de ombros, encostando a cabeça contra a pedra.

- Você sabe o que eu amo sobre quadribol? - Hermione começou.

Malfoy riu.

- Obviamente não a parte de voar, você mal consegue ficar numa vassoura.

Ela o ignorou.

- O fato que, quando você está assistindo, nas arquibancadas, sabe? Tudo pode acontecer, a qualquer momento. Um minuto você pode estar olhando a partida em paz e então, de repente, vindo do nada, um artilheiro pode quase arrancar sua cabeça. É tão excitante e imprevisível.

Draco a encarou.

- Essa foi a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi - Hermione corou, mas sorriu - E desde quando você gosta do 'imprevisível'?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Malfoy, nós nos conhecemos há quantos anos? E quantos deles você usou para me incomodar? Não é como se você soubesse muito sobre mim.

- Você não é imprevisМvel.

- Ah, é? - Hermione inclinou-se para frente, um sorriso em seus lábios, o espelho perfeito do sorriso infame de Malfoy.

Malfoy olhou-a e tentou controlar um sorriso. Deixando a cabeça cair, ele começou a rir. O sorriso de Hermione aumentou. Era tão incrível, aquela risada, como se crescesse de dentro de seu peito e saísse para a noite apenas por sua pequena piada. Nunca o ouvira rir daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem, Granger! Você pode ser imprevisível se quiser - ele balançou a cabeça, maravilhado com ela.

A conversa passou entre assuntos gerais desde então. Falaram sobre quase tudo que podiam pensar, aquela risada sendo a catapulta que precisavam para tornarem-se um pouco confortáveis um com o outro.

Hermione não conseguia lembrar da última vez que conversava tanto tempo com alguém sem que houvessem interferências do tipo 'você pode fazer minha lição?' ou 'ei, Hermione, olhe o que eu consigo fazer com o Bichento'.

Sabia que Malfoy sentia-se da mesma forma, ao encontrar alguém que conseguia manter uma conversa bastante inteligente.

Havia ficado escuro, Malfoy conjurou uma lanterna para iluminar o chão de pedra. Hermione amarrou a capa em seu pescoço, o frio da noite sobre ela.

- Eu devo ir - Draco disse finalmente, depois de uma longa pausa.

- Hmm? - Hermione abriu os olhos para olhá-lo.

Malfoy correu os dedos entre os cabelos e sorriu.

- Grande partida amanhã.

- Certo.

- Você vai?

- Claro. Eu não perderia ver a Sonserina apanhar de jeito da Grifinória.

- Acha mesmo que vão ganhar? - ele levantou, espanando a sujeira de suas roupas e apagando a lanterna. Seus olhos focaram-se pesadamente nela.

- Sem dúvida.

Malfoy sorriu e começou a descer as escadas.

- Boa sorte.

Malfoy virou-se, no meio do terceiro degrau.

- O que?

Hermione andou até o primeiro degrau da escada de pedra.

- Eu não o verei, obviamente, então... boa sorte.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Obrigado, Granger.

E ele desapareceu na escuridão lá embaixo.


	8. Distração

**Capítulo 8 - Distração**

Draco deixou a cabeça descansar contra a parede de madeira dentro dos vestiários. Levantando a cabeça, deixou-a cair sobre a madeira novamente com um som alto.

- Malfoy, pare com isso.

- Ah, não o incomode, ele sempre faz isso antes de uma grande partida.

Draco os ignorou.

- Talvez ele fique relaxado se aparecesse nos treinos uma vez e outra.

- Calem a boca - Draco exclamou, os olhos estreitando-se. Iria passas os dedos entre os cabelos, mas parou-se. Com um pequeno barulho, chutou a parede de madeira com força.

- Vamos, Malfoy.

Com um pequeno e curto aceno, Malfoy tomou seu lugar atrás do resto do time, brincando nervosamente com suas luvas de couro.

Respire fundo, disse a si mesmo. Respire fundo.

A luz solar os banhou, brilhando dentro dos olhos de cada sonserino. Um rugido de barulho os alcançou e Draco sentiu aquela amarga sensação de antecipação que ia do coração até os dedos.

O resto do time já havia montado em suas vassouras, pulando para fora do vestiário e planando através do campo.

Malfoy fora o último a sair. Respirou fundo e olhou para o imenso campo de quadribol. Bandeiras vermelhas, pratas e verdes balançavam à sua volta.

- Se acalme - murmurou e montou sua vassoura.

Sentiu a madeira vibrar sob seu peso.

- Vassoura boazinha. Vassoura boazinha - ele cantarolou enquanto deixava o chão, indo em direção ao sol do fim da tarde.

Quase colidiu com Weasley enquanto este também saía do vestiário, em direção aos postes de gol.

- Ei, cuidade, doninha!

- Eu não teria que ter cuidado se você voasse apropriadamente, Weasel!

_Ah, aposto que isso foi bom, não foi, Malfoy?_ Uma vozinha murmurou para ele, em seu ouvido, ecoando em seu cérebro. _Faz você se sentir superior, não faz?_

Draco ficou aborrecido com os próprios pensamentos.

Seus olhos vagaram através do campo, voou para lá e para cá em sua vassoura, voando com estabilidade até os postes de gol da Sonserina e por cima das arquibancadas.

Um balaço quase arrancou sua cabeça e ele desviou-se rápido, quase caindo da vassoura. Viera tão perto que tivera que largar suas mãos e cair, de propósito, para baixo de sua vassoura, mantendo suas pernas seguramente enroscadas no cabo de madeira.

Ficou lá, sem fôlego por alguns segundos, antes de girar até sua posição normal de novo.

Observando o balaço, notou que ia em direção a Blaise Zabini, que defendia os gols junto com o goleiro. Ambos estavam tentando desesperadamente defender a goles que o outro time tentava marcar.

Virando sua vassoura, Malfoy voou até eles e jogou-se na frente do balaço. Quando passou por ele, mudou de direção, para longe de seus colegas de time. Alto e mais alto Malfoy voou, o balaço o seguindo.

Em um fragmento de segundo, parou, e a bola passou por ele, caindo em direção à Rony, nos gols.

Sorrindo, Malfoy lançou um olhar de volta a Blaise. O garoto levantou um braço agradecendo e Draco fez o mesmo.

* * *

O vento murmurou em volta do rosto de Malfoy, balançando seus cabelos loiros.

Suspirou chateado.

Quase duas horas de jogo e nada. Até mesmo Potter parecia entediado com seus pensamentos. Bem, entediado e um pouco mais feliz, eles estavam ganhando por bons trinta pontos.

- É, muito obrigado - murmurou, lembrando do 'boa sorte' de Hermione na noite anterior.

_Aliás..._ Draco pensou displiscentemente, olhando para baixo. Ele estava diretamente em cima da arquibancada Grifinória.

Inclinando-se casualmente em sua vassoura, Malfoy procurou na multidão.

Lá.

Inclinando-se para frente, na primeira fila, estava Hermione. Seu corpo estava quase para fora, por cima do parapeito de madeira da arquibancada.

Draco sorriu, a despeito de si mesmo.

Então, viu.

Lá estava ele! O pomo! Lá, perto do chão, a menos de dois pés da grama, planando perto da parte direita das arquibancadas grifinórias.

Malfoy não acreditava. Estava estático.

Se ele apenas voasse por aí, com cuidado, ninguém saberia. Nem mesmo Potter!

_Você sabe o que eu amo sobre quadribol? É que, a qualquer momento, qualquer coisa pode acontecer... você pode estar apenas parado lá, então... bem na sua frente..._

Draco olhou Hermione profundamente, que olhava o jogo. O sorriso em seus lábios ficou maior.

Virando sua vassoura em um ângulo inclinado, Malfoy começou a ganhar velocidade até o chão, bem na frente de Hermione, em direção ao pomo. A mulidão segurou o fôlego ao mesmo tempo e olhou para o céu.

Enquanto o chão chegava ao seu encontro, viu Potter, no outro lado do campo, começar sua descida.

Ele não alcançaria.

Ele não podia alcançar.

Mais e mais próximo Draco chegou.

Mais e mais rápido.

O ar o chicoteava ao lado dele.

Quando as arquibancadas passaram voando por ele, viu Hermione, há centímetros de distância, pular de surpresa. Ele quase caíra em cima dela, bem na frente da multidão.

Estava tão perto que viu os olhos dela arregalarem-se de surpresa, e os lábios pequenos abriram-se com surpresa enquanto ela pulava para trás.

O olhar dela encontrou o dele. Um sorriso triunfante descansou nos lábios de Malfoy.

Mas seu pequeno lapso de concentração o levou a virar a vassoura levemente. Quando o pomo estava muito próximo, o cabo da vassoura de Malfoy bateu do lado das arquibancadas, jogando-a para a direita, quase para longe dele.

Malfoy tentou equilibrar-se, inclinando-se perigosamente para a direita, próximo às arquibancadas, mas precipitou-se.

Foi jogado para longe quando a parte de trás da vassoura bateu nas arquibancadas novamente.

Enquanto voava em direção ao chão, viu o pomo brilhar na frente de seus olhos. Tentou, em vão, pegá-lo.

Draco não sentiu a conexão entre si e a terra, mas sentiu-se capotar mais ou menos três vezes antes de uma dolorosa parada na margem do campo, debaixo da arquibancada da Grifinória. Sua vassoura foi parar no meio do campo.

Ficou sem fôlego.

Hermione inclinou-se para a frente das arquibancadas sobre ele, segurando a respiração. Viu Draco, parado, esparramado, ambas as mãos segurando o coração.

Estava machucado?

Malfoy tentava respirar, mas não conseguia. Olhando desesperadamente para cima, encontrou os olhos de Hermione. Suas mãos estavam em cima da boca, os olhos arregalados de terror.

Os olhos de Malfoy cerraram-se quando seu corpo começou a doer terrivelmente.

Com um som alto, ele chupou o ar para seus pulmões, as mãos ainda sobre o coração.

Quando começou a relaxar, seus punhos também o fizeram.

Lentamente suas mãos largaram-se de seu peito, caindo para o lado.

O pomo de ouro planou sobre seu peito delicadamente, as asas descansando próximo ao seu colarinho.

As arquibancadas levantaram-se com um rugido.

Draco continuou a respirar pesadamente, os olhos ainda conectados com os de Hermione.


	9. Transições

**Capítulo 9 - Transições**

O olhar intenso de Malfoy para a grifinória foi quebrado quando três borrões de verde jogaram-se em sua linha de visão.

- O que? Cara, você está bem?

Draco piscou algumas vezes, em silêncio.

- Cara?

- Ugh, o que aconteceu? - Malfoy sentou, alguém levantando suas costas com o joelho. O pomo de ouro caiu em seu colo, tremendo levemente.

- Nós ganhamos, cara, isso foi o que aconteceu! - Blaise bateu nas costas de Draco, fazendo-o saltar alguns centímetros para frente.

Ao redor deles, a multidão gritava. Draco podia ver as arquibancadas da Sonserina pulando de alegria, e o resto da escola desacreditada.

- Você nos deu um susto, Malfoy - o capitão do time inclinou-se casualmente em sua vassoura enquanto o outro ajudava Draco.

Draco sorriu.

- Eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

- É! - Blaise riu, ajudando Draco a se levantar - Você estava jogando-se contra o chão, isso era o que estava fazendo!

Draco deu um grande sorriso malicioso, concordando vagamente. Sua cabeça ainda zunia. Seu corpo doía um pouco. O pomo estava em sua mão.

Madame Hoock desceu levemente atrás do time sonserino, andando até eles com uma expressão maravilhada em seu rosto.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco concordou.

- Pomo - ela disse prontamente, esticando a mão. Draco largou a bola dourada na palma esticada dela - Obrigada!

Ela virou-se e foi recolher a goles.

Malfoy esticou a cabeça por cima de seus colegas de time para olhar para os grifinórios. Potter estava tentando falar calmamente com o garoto Weasel, Rony estava lívido.

Draco sentiu-se quase feliz.

* * *

- Rony! Harry! - Hermione balançou a mão por cima da cabeça, correndo para o agora vazio campo. Ela estivera esperando que a multidão fosse embora antes de ir até os amigos.

- Hermione - Harry sorriu para ela, mas Rony ainda tinha a expressão irritada - Você está bem? Malfoy quase a decepou na descida.

Hermione notou o quão acabado Harry estava, tão cansado. Devia estar bastante chateado com a vitória de Draco.

- Estou bem. Levei um basta susto, claro! - Hermione sorriu quando tirou a vassoura de Rony dele - Eu carrego isto para você. Você parece bem cansado, Rony.

O garoto apenas murmurou um agradecimento apressado.

Deram adeus para o resto do time e começaram a sair do campo. Com o canto do olho, Hermione viu Draco e o resto do time indo em direção ao castelo.

- Este foi um jogo e tanto - ela disse, mais para si mesma.

- Doninha - Rony xingou - Não consegue nem ficar na vassoura e ainda ganha a partida. Idiota!

Hermione olhou amigavelmente para as costas de Malfoy.

- Ah, eu achei que foi...ah, brilhante. Muito criativo. Mesmo que quase tenha se matado.

Rony não a ouviu, mas Harry sim. Olhou para ela, os lábios abertos como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu gostaria que tivesse.

- Rony!

- Ah, desista, Hermione - Harry riu - Rony foi destinado a odiar Malfoy, não importa o que aconteça.

* * *

- Suco de abóbora?

Malfoy fez uma careta.

- Caia fora, Pansy.

A garota pareceu devastada... por uns dez segundos. E então...

- E quem sabe uma Cerveja Amanteigada?

- Olha, Pansy, eu realmente não quero - Draco estava sentado em um dos sofás peludos na sala comunal. Seu pescoço estava arqueado para trás, a varinha apontada para a cabeça, uma luz azulada fraca emanando da ponta.

Ah, um feitiço de resfriamento. Tudo o que sua cabeça latejante precisava.

A sala comunal, contudo, não ajudava com sua dor de cabeça. Era como se tivessem ganho a Copa Mundial de Quadribol ou algo assim. Os lábios de Draco curvaram-se. Todos estavam juntos em volta da lareira, recontando a partida seguidas vezes, a história tornando-se mais elaborada com cada rodada de Whiskey de Fogo.

Os olhos de Draco fecharam-se, o cabelo caindo em cima de seu rosto. Suspirou.

_Que dia que fora este, Draco_. Um pequeno sorriso passou pelos seus lábios. A expressão no rosto de Granger! Impagável. Seu sorriso aumentou e ele fez uma nota mental para não esquecer de provocá-la sem misericórdia da próxima vez que se encontrassem no Corujal.

Com uma sensação ruim, ele sentou-se direito.

_Corujal._

- Pansy, que horas são?

A garota olhou para ele, um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Quase oito horas, Draco, querido.

Malfoy ficou pálido.

Ele e Hermione haviam combinado de se encontrar às seis. _Droga_. E ele realmente precisava de ajuda em seu trabalho de Transfiguração.

_Aposto que a pequena sangue-ruim está sentada lá, esperando, como um cachorrinho. _Draco deu um sorriso malicioso, feliz.

Mas algo naquele pensamento fez seu coração bater mais pesadamente e sua dor de cabeça voltou um pouco mais forte do que antes.

Não deveria se sentir culpado por perder o Corujal.

Não deveria.

Não era como se fossem amigos ou algo assim.

Draco sorriu.

Draco Malfoy, amigo de Granger. Que piada.

_Que piada!_

Mas então, por que se sentiu tão mal?

Malfoy afundou-se mais no sofá, grunhindo.

- Cerveja Amanteigada? - Pansy tentou de novo, balançando um copo na frente de seu rosto. Malfoy fez uma careta, mas pegou o copo, para que ela ficasse quieta.

Pansy sorriu com doçura para ele.

* * *

- Que horas são?

- Oito e quinze, Hermione - Harry enroscou-se em uma posição confortável perto da lareira. Hermione estava sentada na frente dele, bocejando, a pena parada em cima de um rolo de pergaminho - Por que?

- Ah, nada - Hermione voltou ao trabalho, murmurando para si mesma.

Com um barulho alto, a porta do dormitório masculino abriu, ricocheteando na parede. O casal olhou para Rony trotando pela escada.

- O que houve? - Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

- Malfoy idiota - Rony murmurou.

- Você ainda está pensando nisso? - Harry voltou para seu trabalho, levemente incomodado com seu amigo - Foi um jogo, Rony. Nós venceremos da próxima vez.

- Como você pode dizer isso? - Rony jogou-se ao lado de Hermione, que teve que tirar sua mochila rapidamente do caminho. Rony displicentemente a ajudou, segurando a mochila em seu colo - Terminou Transfiguração já? - ele enroscou seu dedo na bandagem azul amarrada na alça.

Hermione o observou, os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, Ronald. Eu terminei.

Ele abriu a boca para falar.

- Mas eu não deixarei você copiar.

Harry riu dos dois, especialmente da expressão no rosto de Rony.

- Olha - disse - Iremos à Hogsmead no Domingo. Eu darei a vocês uma rodada de bebidas, e esqueceremos essa coisa toda de quadribol.

Rony concordou displicentemente enquanto Hermione pegava sua mochila de volta.


	10. Idiota

**Capítulo 10 – Idiota**

Hermione passou pela biblioteca em passos corridos apressados, sua mochila de livros quase vazia, surpreendentemente. Já eram seis horas e dez minutos, ela estava atrasada novamente.

Bem, na tarde anterior ela nem ao menos aparecera.

Não importa.

Ele provavelmente estivera festejando com seus 'amigos' da Sonserina. Mas e se ele ficara a esperando? Ah, sim, era isso, não era? Tinha quase certeza que ele ficara. Rá!

Hermione xingou-se enquanto seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor deserto.

Tap-tap-tap-tap.

Dobrando a esquina, Hermione quase colidiu com uma aluna do primeiro ano. A garota estava olhando para cima, para os degraus do Corujal, a expressão vazia.

As sobrancelhas de Hermione arquearam-se e ela andou até a frente da garota, piscando para ela. Era como se a garotinha olhasse diretamente através dela, nem notasse que ela estava ali.

Foi quando Hermione sentiu.

Virando-se, andou até o arco que envolvia a passagem para a escada até o Corujal.

Vibrava.

_Que estranho._

Esticando a mão, Hermione deslizou-a na passagem. Estava enfeitiçada. Um feitiço de esconder, bem poderoso.

_Ah, maravilha._ Hermione inquietou-se, dando um passo através do arco da porta. Foi capaz de passar para o primeiro degrau. Olhando para trás, viu a garota a olhando, através dela. A garotinha simplesmente virou-se e foi embora.

Um feitiço de esconder que só pessoas selecionadas podiam ver. Ah, era isso. Repelia aqueles que não tivessem a entrada permitida.

Malfoy.

Só ele para agir como se a amiza-- o relacionamento deles fosse um caso de segurança nacional.

Hermione rolou os olhos, exasperada. Balançando a cabeça, começou a subir as escadas, seus braços parecendo muito leves sem o peso de muitos livros.

No meio da escadaria, Hermione parou, olhando para os jardins, o céu do fim da tarde espalhando pequenos pontos de luz sobre o castelo. Riu, então, sentindo-se livre.

- Perdeu um parafuso, Granger?

Hermione sorriu e levantou o queixo, apoiando-se no corrimão de pedra.

- Malfoy - ela olhou para ele - Desculpe por eu não ter vindo ontem.

- Bem... Eu nem notei, estava comemorando com meus colegas.

- Ah, entendo - ela ainda sorria.

Ele sentou-se, olhando-a do último degrau, um livro no colo, a varinha na mão.

- Estudando?

- Não muito.

- Ah, entendo - Hermione repetiu - Eu não tenho nada para fazer, então posso ajudar - ele olhou para ela com estranheza - Se você quiser - ela acrescentou rapidamente.

Draco ignorou-a e virou mais uma página de seu livro. Hermione subiu os degraus que sobraram. Agachou-se atrás de Malfoy e olhou por cima de seu ombro. Ele riscou algumas palavras no pedaço de pergaminho enrolado que segurava.

De tempos em tempos, Hermione respirava fundo com algo que Draco escrevia. Cada som daqueles fazia Draco sorrir. Hermione notou e respirou fundo de novo.

- Granger, o que você está fazendo?

- Está tudo errado.

Malfoy jogou a cabeça para trás numa longa risada.

- Não duvido que esteja errado, mas, por favor. Nossa, você é chata.

- Coloque isso - ela apontou para o número de alguma figura no pergaminho - Coloque isso debaixo disso e deverá funcionar.

- Granger - Malfoy balançou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados, chocado - Como você pode saber os cálculos de vôo de uma vassoura? Você nem ao menos...

- Voa? - Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy, encostando-se na parede de pedra.

Ela fechou os olhos e Draco voltou ao trabalho, riscando os números errados. Hermione, de olhos fechados, sorriu ao ouvir o som de sua pena fazendo riscos no pergaminho.

- Você gostou da partida? - Malfoy disse depois de alguns minutos. O sorriso de Hermione sumiu.

- Você quase me matou de susto.

Draco riu maliciosamente.

- Funcionou, então. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

- É, caindo de sua vassoura! - ela riu.

Draco olhou para ela e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que todo mundo diz isso?!

- Você caiu da vassoura, Malfoy. Caiu. Aquilo é classificado como "queda".

- Ah, cala a boca.

- Bem, acho que devemos comemorar.

Malfoy engasgou-se com a própria respiração.

- O que?

- Você sabe, finalmente venceu a Grifinória? A grande partida? A chance de chutar o traseiro de Har- Potter?

- Eu sabia que você tinha perdido um parafuso.

- Bem, a visita à Hogsmead é amanhã. Nós deveríamos ir ao Três Vassouras. Eu pago. Para dizermos 'uau, agora Malfoy realmente sabe qual é a sensação de um pomo de ouro'.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha. Lentamente, ele fechou o livro e largou ao seu lado. Virando-se, pode olhar diretamente para Hermione. Apontou um dedo para ela, os olhos brilhando, dançando.

- Um, eu não aprecio esse tipo de sarcasmo - humor dançava nas entrelinhas de suas palavras - Dois, é muito difícil 'sentir' o pomo quando o atinge no peito. Três, Hogsmead é muito grande para colocar um feitiço de esconder. E quatro, você precisa - deus, mulher, pare de sorrir!

Hermione estava abrindo sua boca.

- Não.

Hermione fechou a boca, então voltou a abri-la.

- Nã-ão - Draco disse novamente, como se cantasse - Eu não vou entrar no Três Vassouras com a pequena nascida-trouxa e seu Garoto Maravilha e Weasel colados na sua cintura. Não vai acontecer.

- Mas você disse que eu era uma boa mudança, diferente dos seus colegas idiotas. Alguém com quem conversar.

- Não uma mudança permanente - ele corrigiu, ficando de pé e juntando suas coisas.

- Você sabe, amigos...

- Nós somos amigos? - Draco olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados - Eu achei que só estava usando você para estudar.

Ele disse aquilo como se soubesse. Como se acreditasse. Como se ele soubesse e acreditasse e ela deveria acreditar também, ela já deveria saber.

- Obrigado, aliás, por isso - ele levantou o livro levemente - Nunca conseguiria ter feito sem você.

Hermione parecia chocada.

Tão de repente, simplesmente assim? Ele não estava brincando com ela alguns minutos atrás? O que ela havia dito que o deixara tão desagradável?

- Mas...

- O que, Granger? Você realmente achou que nós somos amigos? - mas seus olhos, mesmo que encarassem ela, Hermione não conseguia ver a maldade que a voz dele carregava neles - Rá, você é engraçada.

Com isso, ele virou-se e desceu a escadaria, balançando a varinha, o feitiço sob o Corujal desaparecendo, a vibração baixinha que fazia cessou.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor.

* * *

_Você é um idiota._

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

Draco pensou sobre si mesmo enquanto descia para as masmorras. Cada passo que dava, parecia ecoar seus pensamentos.

_Idiota. Idiota._

_Ela realmento o ajudou seu, seu filho-da-mãe ingrato._

_Você tinha que estragar tudo._

- Ei, Draco! Venha ver o que Blaise está fazendo para...

- Não agora.

_Viu?_ Uma vozinha nojenta murmurou em sua cabeça. _De volta daquilo para isso? O que, a companhia de Granger era pior que a desses panacas? Eles são um bando de trasgos acéfalos._

- Eu acho que vou ficar louco.

Zabini andou até ele e bateu nas costas de Draco.

- Todos vamos ficar, cara. Todos. Ah, nós pensamos em algo enquanto você estava fora! Três Vassouras. Amanhã. Hogsmead. Uma rodada de comemoração, hm?

Malfoy empalideceu.


	11. Sorte

**Capítulo 11 - Sorte**

- Eu nunca gostei de Hogsmead.

Draco grunhiu uma resposta, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, rodeado de um grupo de seis colegas sonserinos. Enrolou o casaco com mais força em volta de si. Eram apenas três da tarde e o frio já entrava por dentro de qualquer abertura da roupa.

O inverno estava chegando.

E Deus, que alegria. Draco estava cansado desse tempo quente.

- Você está ouvindo?

Malfoy piscou por um momento, virando-se.

- O que? - ele olhou para Zabini.

- Eu perguntei se você convidou ou não Pansy para vir.

Malfoy ficou rígido.

- Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? - os lábios de Draco curvaram-se. Blaise riu enquanto eles continuaram descendo as ruas de Hogsmead.

Malfoy respirou fundo, o ar gelado enchendo seus pulmões. Olhou para as casas inclinadas em direção a rua, os telhados seguros por algum feitiço que desafiava a lei da gravidade. Ele nunca admitiria, mas sempre amou Hogsmead. Era tão... longe... de tudo que lembrava Hogwarts.

E isso era uma coisa boa, de vez em quando.

Colocando uma mão forte em seu ombro, Blaise tirou Malfoy de seu transe.

- Venha, vamos indo.

Draco grunhiu.

- Temos que ir? - ele olhou para Goyle pedindo ajuda, mas o garoto estava tão empolgado quanto Blaise para beber. Malfoy suspirou.

- Cara, você tem estado muito para baixo estes últimos dias. E eu que pensei que sua vitória traria um pouco do bom humor de volta a você.

- Eba?

Alguns dos sonserinos riram, mas Zabini sorriu desafiadoramente, coçando a cabeça.

- Bem, eu não ouvi você xingar Potter ou tormentar o Weasel ultimamente. Diabos, até a sangue-ruim foi esquecida! - o grupo rugiu com risadas.

Malfoy superou a vontade de xingar.

Xingar e depois amaldiçoar Blaise.

Não fez nenhum dos dois.

- Eu tenho estado - Draco fez um gesto - Eu tenho estado distraído ultimamente.

- Viu? - Zabini cutucou seu peito com um dedo longo - Isto vai deixá-lo mais para cima. Sem mais discussões! - ele puxou Malfoy pelo caminho até o Três Vassouras.

Draco aqueceu-se quando a porta foi aberta por Crabbe. O ar quente que o atingiu o deixou sem fôlego.

Havia acordado aquela manhã sentindo-se despedaçado depois... depois do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Não tivera a intenção de estourar com ela daquele jeito, não depois de tão gentil...

Depois dele...

Por que tudo estava tão confuso?

- Eu preciso de algo. Algo forte.

- Ahaa! - Zabini bateu com força nas suas costas - É isso aí, cara!

Malfoy tropeçou pelo caminho enquanto seus colegas procuravam uma mesa. Escolheram uma mesa redonda próxima à janela, para poder olharem os que andavam pelas ruas. Alguns garotos da Sonserina que Draco mal conhecia pegaram suas varinhas para lançar feitiços nos consumidores de Domingo. Draco fingiu estar impressionado.

- Honestamente, Rony, você não precisa do pôster novo do Cannons. É só um time de quadribol.

- O que você sabe sobre quadribol?

- Eu sei a fórmula do vôo de uma vassoura...

- Parem com isso, os dois, essa é a chance que temos de esquecer quadribol por um tempo.

- Que blasfêmia, Harry!

- Cale a boca, Ronald.

Quase todos os sonserinos esticaram suas cabeças por cima das pessoas ao som do trio. Malfoy grunhiu e enfiou a cabeça nas mãos.

Não precisava disso. Não queria isso!

O que ele fizera para merecer aquilo?

Mas então, a resposta para sua pergunta estava olhando para ele do outro lado do Três Vassouras.

Granger.

Ela o vira, o cabelo loiro refletindo contra a pouca iluminação da taverna. Ela sentou-se do outro lado de Potter e Weasel, de frente para a mesa Sonserina, de frente para Draco. Blaise teve que virar-se totalmente em sua cadeira para olhá-los.

Estreitando os olhos, ela voltou para a conversa, sua voz mais baixa para que eles não a ouvissem. Draco viu ambos os garotos ficarem rígidos quando ela disse que tinham companhia.

Malfoy tentou dar um sorrisinho desdenhoso, mas não conseguiu. Estava petrificado.

Aquela sensação, contudo, não melhorou quando...

- Ei, Potter. Saiu para tomar uma bebida, hm? - Zabini disse alegremente por cima da conversa à volta deles. Virou-se por um momento para pedir uma rodada de bebidas antes de voltar à provocação - Tentando esquecer os dias de glória no quadribol, já que eles acabaram?

- Ah, sim - Rony virou-se, ficando levemente cor-de-rosa - Nós estamos realmente preocupados que sua doninha pegou o pomo de ouro em uma partidinha.

O grupo de sonserinos xingou-o, bastante alto. Malfoy afundou-se mais fundo em sua cadeira e tentou se esconder atrás do copo que haviam acabado de colocar à sua frente. Granger o observava.

Potter estava tentando desesperadamente ignorar toda essa troca de farpas, quase tanto quanto Draco.

Quase.

- Vamos, cara, tente aí.

- Como se eles fossem um esporte? - Malfoy murmurou.

- O que?

- Nada - ele suspirou.

- Sabe, Malfoy, você e seu grupo deveriam realmente ir embora - ah, agora Potter estava entrando na briga - Ou então eles vão ter que puxá-lo dessa bebida onde você está tentando se afogar.

Malfoy sentou-se direito.

Como ele ousara.

Os sonserinos olhavam de Potter para Malfoy. Draco abriu a boca para falar, Zabini o ajudando lançando olhares mortais para os grifinórios.

- É? É, Potter? - estava tentando, tentando o máximo que podia ganhar essa. Contudo, não conseguia, o olhar de Granger se tornava cada vez mais e mais preocupado - Eu acho que devemos ir embora. O lugar já está cheio o bastante com você e o Weasel aqui. Sem mencionar a...

Todos os seus colegas olhavam para ele, com expectativa.

Potter e Weasel o encaravam.

O olhar de Hermione era de uma tristeza tolerada. Como se ela tivesse percebido que, mesmo que tivesse sido "gentil", ele ainda era um Malfoy. Um sangue-puro.

- ...nascida trouxa - terminou, fraco.

Fez-se um silêncio mortal.

Agora Malfoy desejava ter realmente se afogado na bebida.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele levantou os olhos do copo. Todos estavam olhando para ele. Os Sonserinos estavam em choque, mas o trio, bem... Potter e Weasel ambos pareciam levemente pasmos, mas Granger estava sorrindo para ele.

Seus olhos estavam acessos com um fervor que Draco só vira quando ela gabaritava algum trabalho particularmente desafiante. Era um olhar cheio de esperança e calor. Ela sabia que ele não era tão mau e isso o fez sentir-se mais estranho.

Era como se o pequeno argumento do dia anterior nunca tivesse existido. Ela o perdoara no momento em que ele deixara escapar seu pequeno momento de compaixão.

Ela sabia que não era mais uma sangue-ruim para ele.

E isso a deixava feliz.

Draco abaixou a cabeça.

O que ele estava fazendo? O que ele estava fazendo com tudo isso?

- Draco, cara?

- Cale a boca.

- Vamos, Rony, é melhor nós irmos - ele ouviu Hermione murmurar para o garoto.

- Não, eu acho que quero assistir isso um pouco mais.

- Vamos - Harry levantou-se e segurou Rony. Ele e Hermione puxaram-no até a porta da frente. Malfoy viu-os desaparecer na rua movimentada.

- O que deu em você, cara? - seus companheiros estavam olhando para ele, caras cheias de horror muito aparentes.

- Eu não sei. Sinto-me doente - Draco mentiu.

- Nós devemos voltar, hein? - Blaise voltou-se para a garçonete - Traga para ele duas cervejas amanteigadas, tudo bem? - ele olhou para Draco novamente - Você pode bebê-las na sala comunal.

Malfoy concordou, displicentemente, pensando consigo mesmo.

O que diabos ele iria fazer com duas cervejas amanteigadas? Mal conseguia terminar a metade de uma sozinho.

Lentamente, um pensamento surgiu em sua mente.

Ah, então era isso.

E Draco sorriu para si mesmo.


	12. Brinde

**Capítulo 12 - Brinde**

- Não pensei que encontraria você aqui.

- Também não pensei que o encontraria aqui.

- Bem - Draco sorriu - Você encontrou.

Malfoy observou-a enquanto ela colocava sua bolsa de livros sobre o chão de pedra da sacada do Corujal, encostada contra o prédio, voltada para os jardins de Hogwarts. Malfoy estava parado do lado oposto, as mãos nos bolsos, trêmulo contra o leve frio do final da tarde.

Ele havia chego de Hogsmead fazia poucos minutos.

- Você pode aquecer-se perto do fogo - Blaise o disse, obviamente ainda acreditando em sua falsa doença - Pansy vai lhe fazer companhia.

Draco recusara a oferta, mas quando Zabini o pressionou, Malfoy percebera que tinha agüentado o bastante. Murmurando um fraco grunhido, ele passou pelos colegas sonserinos no Hall de Entrada, a mão contra o lado direito do peito.

- Acho que vou até a Ala Hospitalar - ele os disse.

Quando eles viraram-se para seguirem-no, Draco esticou uma mão e os deu um olhar frio.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda - o grupo parou - Encontro vocês depois.

Segurando a vontade de sair em disparada, Malfoy dobrou uma esquina e entrou em uma passagem estreita, longe de seus colegas.

Quando a conversa deles finalmente tornou-se inaudível, a expressão falsa de dor de Malfoy mudou para uma estranhamente pensativa, seus ombros curvados voltaram à posição perfeitamente reta.

Mas ele não soltou as mãos, elas ainda estavam grudadas ao seu lado. As garrafas de Cerveja Amanteigada batiam-se enquanto ele as segurava no bolso de dentro de sua capa.

Não esperou muito antes de Hermione subir os degraus do Corujal.

Ele a lançou um olhar. Ela olhou, quase paralizada, para o sol desaparecendo no horizonte atrás dele. Draco não conseguia dizer se estava enojado com aquele olhar ou envolvido por ele.

Lentamente, como se a escuridão trouxesse a vida de volta a ela, Hermione respirou fundo. Malfoy observou seus ombros relaxarem e seus braços saírem de sua posição cruzada.

Ela olhou para ele, então, pela primeira vez desde que subira as escadas. Ela olhou para ele com o mesmo olhar de quem vê um amigo depois de um tempo terrivelmente longo. Draco ficou tenso.

- Obrigado - ela disse, simplesmente, como se as palavras fossem fáceis. Draco sabia que não eram - Por ter sido gentil hoje.

Ele pensou sobre aquilo por um momento, o comentário dela criando um redemoinho de confusão em pânico em seu estômago.

Malfoy desviou o olhar, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo louro platinado. Lentamente, ele virou seu olhar para ela.

Ela ainda o olhava, aquele brilho quase maníaco sempre presente nos suaves olhos castanhos dela.

- De...nada - soava como outra língua para ele.

Hermione deixou um pequeno sorriso passar pelos seus lábios.

Draco olhou para longe, como se o olhar dela o queimasse.

Hermione suspirou para si mesma, mudando de posição na parede. Enrolando uma mecha do cabelo ondulado em seu dedo, ela olhou para o espaço.

Por um instante, Malfoy sentiu-se estranhamente quente enquanto pensava nos eventos ocorridos no Três Vassouras; no olhar de perdão que Granger o havia dado. Mas enquanto ele apagava aquelas lembranças, a sensação sumiu, deixando-o frio e amargo.

Como se algum movimento fosse o aquecer, Draco tirou as duas garrafas de Cerveja Amanteigada de sua capa, colocando-as no grosso parapeito de pedra. Ele ouviu Hermione afastar-se da parede e andar até ele.

- Onde você conseguiu elas? - ela perguntou, quase desaprovadoramente, mas com um quê de sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Eu trouxe - ele disse, simplesmente.

- Para que?

Era quase retórico.

- Gesto de boa fé.

Hermione deu uma risada de descrédito.

- Agora, Granger, eu achava que você pensaria melhor de mim se eu as trouxesse para dividir com você - ele pegou uma das garrafas e apertou em sua mão, seu anel com o símbolo da Sonserina escorregou para boca da garrafa.

Com um rápido virar de seu pulso, a tampa voou e o som de gás escapou da garrafa recém aberta. Draco sorriu. Soava como se a jóia em formato de cobra de seu anel tivesse dado um pequeno sibilo.

Ele ofereceu a garrafa para Hermione, que aceitou, quase estranhamente, enquanto Malfoy abria a segunda garrafa.

Ele observou enquanto Hermione encostou-se no parapeito de pedra, olhando primeiro para a garrafa, então para Draco. O que ela estava pensando?

Malfoy riu amargamente.

- Eu não envenenei.

- Eu nunca disse que você o fez.

- Você estava pensando - seu sorriso cresceu - E eu aqui pensando que seria um bom gesto entre amigos.

- Você disse que nós não éramos amigos. Você disse que estava me usando.

- E se eu estava e isto é só outra mentira? Outra armação?

- Então eu iria embora. Eu não preciso da sua bebida nem da sua companhia.

- Então porque ainda está aqui? - a voz de Malfoy embargou em seu peito, quase feroz. Seus ombros curvaram-se para frente enquanto ele inclinava-se na pequena distância que havia entre ele e Hermione.

- Porque eu sei que você quer amizade - a voz de Hermione era tão perigosa quanto a dele - Você deseja o que eu tenho com Harry e Rony - ela apontou um dedo para ele - Eu sei.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

- Eu conheço você, Malfoy.

- Você sabe... - ele disse em uma voz doente, com um tom que se aproximava de alguém prestes a cometer um homicídio - o que eu quero que você saiba. O que o mundo acha que conhece. Você não sabe nada sobre quem eu sou.

- Então acho que esta é minha chance de aprender - Hermione cruzou os braços sobre o peito, a garrafa pendurada em sua mão. Ela inclinou-se para trás em seus sapatos de salto.

Draco estava maravilhado com ela.

Ela não estava errada.

Ele não sabia se queria xingá-la ou abraçá-la. Qualquer um dos dois detonaria seu já bastante curto pavio.

- Eu... - Malfoy procurou por palavras. O olhar de Hermione quebrou por uma fração de tempo, seus olhos virando-se para encontrar os dele. O olhar de Draco era afiado, afiado e incrivelmente brilhante contra a luz fraca. Com um movimento lento, sentindo como se estivesse reagindo sem realmente pensar, Malfoy concordou.

- Um brinde então - Hermione continuou ao notar a expressão de quase alívio e resignação no rosto de Malfoy - Por uma recém descoberta amizade.

Ela descruzou os braços e esticou a garrafa, torcendo levemente em sua mão.

Draco olhou para a garrafa. O jeito com que a luz brilhava através do vidro e manchava a mão de Hermione era envolvente. Criava um foco de luz, fazendo a pele bronzeada dela ficar laranja, fazendo a dele contrastar em seu tom branco. Lentamente, ele esticou a mão, as duas garrafas quase se tocando.

Com um rápido olhar, desviou seus olhos, pausando sua ação, enquanto medo tomava conta dele.

As duas garrafas estavam a meros centímetros uma da outra.

Ele olhou de volta para Hermione, seus olhos, brilhando, afundaram-se nos dela.

Em um gesto desafiador, Hermione esticou sua mão até a mão livre de Draco, que descansava no parapeito de pedra. Ela mal encostou em sua manga, seus dedos criando pequenas linhas no tecido.

Ela não tocou a pele dele.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo, Draco? - perguntou suavemente, os olhos voltados para o chão, sua mão ainda sobre a dele, mas não ousando tocá-lo.

Sabia?

Draco olhou para o lago.

Ele sabia que, ao fazer aquilo, ele estava se tornando um traidor do sangue? Pisando no seu pai, no seu orgulho, no seu nome? Pegando tudo o que ele havia pregado e jogando no lixo?

Ele sabia era impossível? Inimaginável? Ele e a nascida trouxa, tornando-se amigos.

Ele sabia que, se fosse pego, seria deserdado? Desgraçado? Ou pior?

Ele sabia?

- Sim - Malfoy inclinou seu queixo, olhando de volta para as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, desafiador. Hermione segurou a respiração.

Com um pequeno, quase inocente, sorriso, ele acabou com a distância e bateu as duas garrafas, levando-a aos seus lábios em seguida.

Hermione observou-o quando ele jogou sua cabeça para o lado, os cabelos saindo de seus olhos. Draco inclinou seu queixo e bebeu, os olhos bem fechados. Seu pescoço era uma coluna branca contra a escuridão.

Hermione também bebeu, nunca tirando os olhos de Malfoy.

Gotas do líquido doce manchavam seus lábios.

Quando Draco lentamente abriu os olhos e fixou-os em Hermione, eles olharam um para o outro pela primeira vez, como amigos.

Ambos sorriram.


	13. Manto

**Capítulo 13 - Manto**

- Ei, Hermione, eu pensei que você tinha se livrado dessa coisa - Rony apontou para a mochila dela por cima de seu copo de suco de laranja.

Hermione piscou os olhos para ele por alguns segundos. Rony fez outro movimento em direção ao ombro dela.

Hermione percebeu com horror que ele estava falando da bandagem azul amarrada na alça de sua mochila. Evitou um rolar de olhos.

- Você ainda está nisso? - Harry murmurou enquanto cortava uma panqueca.

- Bem, ela tem desde que matou aula naquela Terça - Rony sorriu para ela. Hermione notou o quão feliz ele ficava ao provocá-la - Souvenir de suas escapadinhas? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Hermione quase cuspiu sua bebida.

- Eu já disse um milhão de vezes; eu estava na Sala Comunal dormindo, Rony.

O garoto fez uma careta.

- Honestamente, Hermione, você não consegue achar nada melhor para fazer quando mata aula ao invés de dormir ou fazer mais trabalhos?

Hermione deu de ombros, sem olhar para ele.

- Não começa, Rony - Harry deu um suspiro, parecendo entediado.

- Bem, eu não começaria se Hermione...

- Rony...

- Não me venha com "Rony", Harry - Ei, Hermione, onde você está indo?

Enquanto os garotos resolviam-se entre si em seu pequeno conflito, ela levantou-se e estava passando por eles.

- Eu vou para Poções mais cedo.

- Mais cedo? Para que?

- Eu... - Hermione ficou de um leve tom de rosa - Eu me esqueci de terminar um trabalho ontem à noite.

Era perturbador o número de Grifinórios que viraram-se para olhá-la com as mesmas expressões de puro horror. _"O quê?"_

Rony começou a rir, mas Harry ficou em silêncio.

- Você está bem, Hermione? - os olhos verdes dele seguraram os dela por um momento, as sobrancelhas juntas. Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Sim - disse, uma suavidade forçada em seu tom - Sim, eu estou. Obrigado. Eu vejo vocês dois daqui a pouco.

Com isso, ela virou-se e continuou pela longa mesa até o hall de entrada, todo o tempo sentindo-se culpada. Realmente não terminara o trabalho para a aula. Havia ficado acordada até meia-noite com Malfoy no Corujal, jogando xadrez bruxo.

Ele sempre ganhava, aquele idiota.

Quase na porta, Hermione passou quando um grupo de sonserinos dobrou uma esquina, liderados por Draco.

Hermione tentou sair de seu caminho, mas o ombro de Draco veio contra o dela e ela ficou momentaneamente sem equilíbrio. Ela encontrou os olhos dele e percebeu que estava cheios de uma fúria calculada, dirigida apenas a ela. Depois de uma pausa, seus ombros distanciaram-se e Hermione equilibrou-se em seus pés para não cair.

Olhando para ele, ela ouviu Rony e Harry levantarem-se abruptamente, empurrando seus pratos. Ambos olharam ameaçadoramente para Malfoy, que estava completamente os ignorando, indo sentar-se a sua mesa.

Apenas por uma fração de segundo, ele olhou para Hermione, os olhos desafiando encontrar os dela, um olhar suave passou de seus olhos azuis para os dela.

Era quase como um pedido de desculpas silencioso.

Quase.

- Nós iremos com você, Hermione - Harry disse, enquanto caminhavam até ela. Rony atirou outro olhar para Malfoy.

- Obrigado.

O trio começou a caminhar para fora do Salão Principal e Hermione sentiu um jorro de excitação.

Olhando para baixo, ela viu a bandagem amarrada em um pequeno laçinho.

Malfoy.

Ela sorriu.

* * *

Era uma amizade que saiu da necessidade. Ambos precisavam. Hermione pela companhia diferente e Draco pela companheira inteligente.

Ela falou isto para Malfoy aquela tarde, sentada nos degraus do Corujal, observando-o ler.

Aquilo fez Draco jogar sua cabeça para trás e rir.

- O que seja para deixá-la feliz, Granger.

Hermione sorriu, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha, esticando os joelhos nos quais sua lição descansava.

Eles estavam sentados daquele jeito fazia uns bons quarenta minutos, um de frente para o outro, ambos ignorando-se. Hermione havia - durante os primeiros trinta minutos - trabalhado, mas ela estivera presa em uma questão.

Na maioria das vezes ela sabia tudo.

Desta vez, aparentemente, não era uma dessas vezes.

- Isto é um lixo, eu não vou fazer! Maldita Aritmancia.

Malfoy deu um assobio baixo, desviando o olhar de seu livro.

- Finalmente algo que Granger não sabe a resposta? - ele dobrou a cabeça para o lado e observou-a lançar um olhar perigoso na direção dele.

- É obviamente uma questão duvidosa, ou algo assim.

- Deixe-me ver.

Hermione riu.

- Eu não sei a resposta. O que faz pensar que você sabe?

Malfoy largou seu livro nos degraus do Corujal. Levantou-se rapidamente, movendo-se para sentar-se ao lado de Hermione, que havia pegado o pergaminho e o livro e estava segurando em seu colo.

Hermione assustou-se por um momento com o movimento súbito de Draco, enquanto ele inclinava-se para encurtar o espaço entre eles. Ele parou por um momento quando ela encolheu-se. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos dela, um olhar curioso.

Mas Hermione não disse nada. Ao invés disso, ela relaxou, seus ombros ficando menos tensos. Mexendo-se, ela puxou seus joelhos em direção a Malfoy, mostrando sua lição.

Enquanto Draco inclinava-se, pegando a pena dela, uma mecha do cabelo louro tocou o ombro dela. Enquanto ele lia os cálculos que ela fizera, Hermione tentou controlar o pânico que agora surgia em seu estômago.

Ele estava tão perto.

Quanto espaço foi perdido entre eles nestas últimas semanas?

Ela podia ouvir ele respirar; ele estava tão perto, inclinado sobre o ombro dela.

Sem pensar, Hermione esticou sua mão e tocou na mecha do cabelo louro que descansava em suas vestes. Brilhava incrivelmente; um manto estrelado.

Draco fez um barulho quando encontrou o erro dela e corrigiu-o com a pena, os olhos focados com ferocidade no papel, sua mente calculando e recalculando o problema.

Enquanto ele movia-se, Hermione respirou.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro dele.

Hermione enrolou o cabelo dele entre seus dedos, intrigada com o fato de que tinha a textura de uma suave pena e não de uma vassoura, como ela sempre imaginara.

Ele cheirava como a madeira de amendoeira que queimava no coração da Sala Comunal. Como se a fumaça cinzenta misturara-se permanentemente com ele, deixando seus olhos com o mesmo prateado opaco.

- Pronto - ele disse, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo, sentando-se ereto novamente.

Hermione não havia soltado o cabelo dele ainda.

- Ouch!

A mão dela soltou-o rapidamente, alguns fios dourados entre seus dedos.

- Deus, Granger - ele falou - Tentando me deixar careca?

- Desculpa - Hermione corou, realmente sentindo-se culpada. Olhou para seu pergaminho - Meu Deus! Está correto! Como você descobriu? Já havia feito o exercício?

Malfoy balançou a cabeça.

- Nem comecei e provavelmente não começarei.

Hermione parecia incrédula.

- Você tem muito potencial.

- Se eu me aplicasse - ele terminou sarcasticamente, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- Hmm - Hermione murmurou, rolando os olhos, lembrando-se do fato de que não queria fazer mais nenhum exercício. Parecia que Malfoy também não. Quando ele voltou ao seu lugar original, não pegou de volta seu livro.

- Cansada? - ele perguntou.

Hermione não sabia se respondia que sim, significando que ele era uma companhia ruim, ou não, significando que ele era uma boa companhia.

Ela simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Podemos conversar sobre alguma coisa?

Draco concordou.

- Sobre o que? - ele mordeu o lábio inferior, passando uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Qualquer coisa - Hermione disse, levemente sem fôlego.

- Qualquer coisa?

Hermione já deveria saber, depois de ser amiga de Harry e Rony por tanto tempo, que nunca sob nenhuma circunstância se diz a um garoto para ele falar sobre o que ele quiser.

A conversa sempre vai direto para quadribol.

Mas, depois de Hermione transcender o temor inicial ao pensar que seria levada até outra lição sobre vôo, ela encontrou-se gostando da conversa de Malfoy.

Ele não falava de esporte do jeito que Harry ou Rony falavam.

Em vez de recontar seus maiores feitos, Draco relatou os melhores aspectos do quadribol.

Em vez da brutalidade dos balaços, ele falou da sensação de planar sobre o campo.

Em vez de seu orgulho, ele falou de seu amor.

Era emocional e não materialista.

Hermione estava maravilhada.

- Eu estou - Draco pausou, uma mão no ar, pausada no meio do vôo enquanto ele demonstrava um movimento particularmente impressionante com sua palma. Arqueou uma sobrancelha - Eu estou entediando você?

Hermione riu, balançando sua cabeça, o queixo descansado em seus joelhos.

- Eu estou cativada.

Malfoy continuou, após lançá-la um olhar incrédulo e Hermione sorriu ao notar uma leve cor rosada sobre as bochechas do garoto pálido.

* * *

- Você confia em mim, Granger? - Malfoy perguntou enquanto ela descia os degraus do Corujal uma hora depois. Ele ainda estava sentado onde estivera.

Draco havia notado ela encolher-se mais cedo, sem mencionar sua natureza assustada quando ele estava perto demais.

Ele não a culpava.

Hermione riu.

- Tanto quanto eu confio no Snape, Malfoy.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Talvez, com o tempo, você possa ser persuadida.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- E você confia em mim, Draco?

Ele não respondeu.

- Boa noite - ela disse.

- Boa noite, Granger - ele murmurou enquanto ela ia embora.


	14. Par

**Capítulo 14 - Par**

Havia começado.

Lentamente, no começo, um fraco pulsar contra as veias.

Começou no meio da manhã, por volta das nove, enquanto os alunos conversavam, ambos temendo e antecipando as aulas da manhã.

A primeira gota caiu então, derramando-se na testa de um aluno, escorrendo por sua bochecha.

O aluno tocou a trilha da água, olhando para a mão, perplexo. Então seu olhar virou-se para o céu.

Uma multidão de corpos correu para o hall de entrada, enfiando livros e trabalhos não terminados nas mochilas antes da chuva pegá-los.

As gotas caíam com mais força agora, ensopando-os em um abraço gelado enquanto o céu tornava-se cinza e as nuvens rolavam acima deles.

A multidão empurrou-se para dentro das portas duplas do castelo, todos tentando escapar da chuva. Mesmo assim, Draco ficou parado, contrastando contra os alunos em pânico, do lado de fora das portas, protegido da chuva pelas abóbodas de pedra acima dele.

Seus braços estavam dobrados contra o peito enquanto ele apreciava os jardins escuros.

Sorriu, sentindo o cheiro de terra molhada que chegava até ele.

* * *

- Eu ouvi que a partida vai ser cancelada.

- Você tem certeza?

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente e Rony deu um assobio baixo.

- Eles não podem... fazer alguma mágica ou sei lá?

- É chuva, Rony. Você não pode fazer mágica com a chuva.

- Ela tem razão - Harry sorriu, molhando a pena no frasco de tinta e levando a ponta até o pergaminho.

A sala foi iluminada de repente por uma fração de tempo quando um raio prateado cruzou o céu, a luz entrando pelas pequenas janelas da aula de Poções.

Um.

Dois.

O céu acima deles rugiu.

- Eu particularmente gosto da chuva - Hermione pensou alto, olhando para o espaço - Há algo tão imprevisível sobre ela.

- Você não é imprevisível.

Por que aquilo soava tão familiar?

Hermione já ia abrir a boca para responder com um "Eu posso ser imprevisível se eu quiser, Ronald", mas foi impedida pela cadeira de Snape sendo arrastada de um modo estranho.

- Eu vejo como o tempo pode ser tão... fascinante, mas se vocês não se importam - ele inclinou-se em sua cadeira por detrás de sua mesa, em direção ao trio - Terminem de copiar suas anotações!

Hermione suprimiu um rolar de olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, focando-se em seu pergaminho.

As nuvens rugiram novamente lá fora, balançando as janelas.

Era recém depois do almoço?

A classe murmurou mais alto quando um trovão pareceu ainda mais perto desta vez.

Snape fechou seu livro, furioso. Empurrando-se para longe da mesa, ele andou até o quadro negro e limpou-o com um aceno de sua varinha. Cruzando os braços, ele virou-se para olhar as expressões incrédulas de seus alunos, que pararam de copiar no meio das frases.

- Vendo como vocês todos claramente já tomaram anotações, é hora de juntarem-se em seus pares para prepararem os ingredientes necessários para a poção de amanhã. Juntem-se!

Grunhidos foram ouvidos, uma vez que, certamente, quase ninguém havia terminado de copiar os ingredientes.

Harry e Rony olharam esperançosamente para Hermione em busca de suas anotações, mas ela já estava conversando animadamente com Parvati sobre sua poção.

- Oh, Professor? - uma voz chamou.

Todas as cabeças viraram-se na direção das palavras de Malfoy, que pareciam flutuar sobre todo o murmúrio da aula.

- Sim, Malfoy?

Draco limpou sua garganta, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira, girando a varinha entre os dedos.

- Eu não vou trabalhar com o Longbottom. Eu pretendo sair da aula com todas as partes do corpo.

Parecia que Crabbe e Goyle já eram uma dupla e Malfoy, sendo incessantemente preguiçoso, esperou que algum outro sonserino se apresentasse. Contudo, quando a turma acertou-se, apenas Neville havia sobrado.

Snape inspirou.

- Bem? - o homem disse ao sonserino, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, esperando que ele escolhesse um novo parceiro.

Malfoy juntou suas sobrancelhas por um momento, os olhos viajando pela sala, caindo em Goyle, que estava tentando - e fracassando - colocar a tampa em seu frasco de tinta. Malfoy sorriu para si mesmo. Tirando seus olhos do garoto, ele os colocou em outra figura.

Sorriu.

- Granger.

A turma pareceu perder o fôlego.

Talvez eles tivessem ouvido errado? Talvez ele tenha dito errado?

- Srta. Granger!

Hermione olhou boquiaberta para Snape.

- Mas professor! Eu estou com a P...

- Agora.

Hermione deu um sorriso resignado para Parvati e recolheu seus livros. A outra garota olhou com horror silencioso enquanto seu A+ lentamente andava para longe para ser substituído por um parceiro que significava rodar de ano. Neville sorriu esperançoso para a garota, indo sentar-se na cadeira agora vaga. Mas, tropeçando no processo, ele quase caiu.

Parvati apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

Do outro lado da sala, Hermione largou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Malfoy. Ela o lançou um olhar desaprovador antes de largar seus livros na mesma, a pilha derramando-se por cima do trabalho dele.

- Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo! - ela xingou baixinho, sabendo que todos ainda estava em silêncio, ainda olhando para eles.

- Eu sempre sei - Malfoy disse, pegando as anotações dela da mesa.

Humph, Hermione pensou.

Lentamente, a turma recuperou-se do choque inicial. Malfoy simplesmente queria tirar uma nota boa. Nada de diferente nisso.

- Aqui - Malfoy disse, colocando um pequeno frasco vazio na frente de Hermione, esticando-se para pegar uma tábua de cortar e algumas raízes.

- Nós estamos fazendo uma poção juntos - Hermione murmurou por debaixo de sua respiração. Não era uma pergunta, nem uma afirmação; era mais para si mesma do que para o garoto ao lado dela.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça positivamente para ela.

A amizade deles subira de nível desde o primeiro mês em que se conheceram. Não se encontravam religiosamente todos os dias, mas duas ou três vezes por semana, no Corujal.

Ainda assim, era impossível sentar um ao lado do outro sem criar rumores altamente questionáveis... ou ajudar um ao outro com um trabalho particularmente difícil.

- Quando você terminar com isso - Hermione falou - Eu preciso de duas colheres cheias aqui nesta jarra.

- Quantas? - Draco murmurou enquanto ele cuidadosamente usava a faquinha para tirar a pele da raiz.

- Duas.

Hermione balançou a cabeça enquanto esticava a mão por cima do braço de Draco para pegar outra jarra.

- Você quer me encontrar hoje?

Hermione olhou para Malfoy.

- Está chovendo - ela pegou algumas raízes e colocou-as no frasco. Olhando para cima, ela viu Harry a observando. Ele sorriu para ela e abanou, rolando os olhos para Malfoy como se dissesse 'desculpa por isso'.

- Então? - Draco perguntou.

Hermione sentiu um jorro de horror quando Draco cutucou sua mão; as raízes prontas para serem guardadas. Harry, que estivera olhando para a mesa do par, notou o gesto. Hermione puxou sua mão para longe de Malfoy e o deu um olhar frio.

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça, voltando os olhos para suas notas.

Ele não notou a expressão machucada no rosto de Malfoy.

- Por que você fez isso? - o garoto perguntou, raízes derramadas por toda a mesa por causa do movimento de Hermione.

- Desculpa - ela murmurou, empurrando o frasco para ele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, Hermione dividida entre terminar de preparar a poção e desculpar-se com Malfoy. Ela não precisava que ele fosse tão amigável quando todo mundo estava olhando.

Ela precisava manter-se fria.

Indiferente.

- Você não me respondeu - Malfoy disse, um tom frio entrelaçado com suas palavras.

- Uhn?

- Eu perguntei por que importa se está chovendo.

Hermione riu.

Draco olhou-a.

- O que! Eu falo sério.

- Por que... - Hermione pegou o frasco cheio, nomeando-o delicadamente com sua varinha.

Ela não terminou sua sentença, pois Malfoy a cortou.

- Me encontre.

- Onde? - ela falou, sem pensar. Eles estiveram murmurando silenciosamente até agora, mas ela havia dito a última frase um pouco mais alto do que o esperado. Algumas cabeças viraram na direção deles, mas logo perderam o interesse.

Malfoy sorriu para ela.

- Hall de entrada.

Não no Corujal?

- T-tudo bem.

Draco estava quase infantil enquanto girava sua faquinha, abrindo outra raiz. Hermione encolheu-se enquanto a lâmina brilhava na luz.

O céu rugiu, fazendo-a pular.


	15. Chuva

**Capítulo 15 - Chuva**

Draco nunca havia andado na chuva com ninguém antes. Bem, este ano era o ano para primeiras-vezes, não?

Malfoy sorriu; as mãos nos bolsos. Seus dedos agarrados ao tecido.

Idiota. Aquilo era totalmente idiota!

Draco suspirou, encostando-se nas portas do hall de entrada. Ele não precisava fazer, mas queria. Queria mostrá-la...

- Isto é loucura.

- Eu não poderia concordar mais - uma voz veio da escuridão.

Malfoy olhou para cima para ver Hermione surgindo do corredor escuro.

- Ei - ele falou.

Hermione sorriu para ele e Draco pode ver um quê de apreensão em seus olhos.

- Por que nós estamos aqui mesmo? Eu tive que praticamente enfeitiçar os garotos para ignorarem meu sumiço.

- De novo? - Malfoy cruzou os braços sob o peito. Hermione fez um ruído de frustração.

Eles riram levemente, as vozes misturando-se estranhamente.

Draco sorriu.

Ambos admitiam, ela havia ficado mais confortável quando com ele e vice-versa. Não falavam só sobre aulas sem sentido e professores malucos, sobre lições de casa, partidas de quadribol chatas e emocionantes.

Eles haviam começado a falar sobre o futuro.

Draco descobriu que, quando na presença de Granger, ele não tinha problemas em falar de suas esperanças e sonhos para o 'depois de Hogwarts'.

E parecia que ela também não tinha.

Será que ela sabia o orgulho que ele sentira quando ela, aleatoriamente, admitira seu desgosto pelo Ministério da Magia e como, se ela for Ministra, vai fazer sérias mudanças acontecerem?

Ele perguntara se ela estava falando sério.

Ela estava.

- Draco?

A voz dela era uma reverberação suave em seus ouvidos.

- Hm? - ele olhou para ela parada a menos de dois passos de distância. Seus ombros ficaram um pouco mais rígidos sob o olhar dela, a gola de sua camisa incomodando em seu pescoço.

- Você nunca respondeu minha pergunta.

- Qual delas, você é sempre cheia de perguntas - ele disse sarcástico, dando um pequeno sorriso para ela. Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Por que nós estamos aqui?

- Ah - ele sorriu, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos, a outra ainda agarrada ao tecido de seu bolso - Vamos dar uma volta - ele disse, finalmente.

O olhar dela era quase incrédulo.

Ele sorriu, esperançoso.

- Você tinha razão, isso é loucura.

- Por que!

- Está chovendo, Malfoy! - Hermione riu.

- Ah, vamos.

Draco olhou esperançoso para ela, dando alguns passos para o lado para colocar uma mão na porta.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, as mãos na cintura.

- Vamos lá, Granger! Sempre tem que estar segura, não é?

Hermione abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a cortou.

- Sempre tem que ficar com Potter e Weasel, nunca pode sair para brincar. É só uma chuvinha! Eu juro!

Draco não conseguia a olhar por mais tempo, não conseguia olhar a mágoa brilhando em seus olhos. Abriu a porta e saiu, quase jogando-se dos degraus para a chuva torrencial.

Ela sempre tinha que fazer isso, não? Draco xingou para ninguém em particular.

Sempre tinha que deixá-lo irritado.

Draco correu um mão pelo seu cabelo molhado, que ficava de uma coloração dourada queimada, sua camisa grudada em seu corpo, da finura de um papel.

Suas mãos foram enfiadas novamente nos bolsos, parado no meio do jardim ensopado, depressivo.

- Draco!

Os olhos de Malfoy viraram-se para os degraus de pedra.

Hermione tirou o cabelo molhado dos olhos enquanto andava apressadamente pelos jardins.

- Bem? - ela perguntou, os braços cruzados - Nós vamos?

Draco piscou, passando por ela seguindo pelas Estufas, Hermione o seguindo, colidindo com ele de vez em quando.

- Eu amo a chuva - Draco disse enquanto rodeavam o lago, as gotas grossas que caíam do céu fazendo grandes respingos na água.

Ele olhou para a garota ao lado dele, que havia parado para observar sob uma pedra perto do lago.

- Raramente você ama alguma coisa, Malfoy - ela disse, quase sem pensar, observando o reflexo dela balançar e quebrar a cada gota de chuva que colidia com a água.

Draco olhou-a, triste.

Quadribol!, ele pensou.

Eu amo quadribol.

Hermione bocejou.

- Cansada? - Malfoy perguntou, tremendo quando sentiu a água gelada escorrer pelas suas costas, como seda.

- Um pouco.

- Venha, então. Eu arrumei algo.

Hermione ficou de pé, limpou os joelhos e olhou para o loiro com um olhar questionável.

- Arrumou o quê?

Draco não disse nada, mas continuou a contornar o lago, parando na orla da floresta, as árvores curvadas pela chuva.

Debaixo de uma das árvores altas, estava um cobertor verde e prata, em volta do tronco. Hermione, atrás de Draco, parou e olhou do cobertor para o loiro.

- Você está brincando.

Draco balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, as mãos novamente nos bolsos.

- Eu coloquei um feitiço de aquecer também, então está seco.

Hermione riu e passou por Malfoy, as mãos juntas.

Draco sorriu um daqueles sorrisos raros.

Hermione sentou-se no cobertor, encostando-se na árvore. Draco sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando para o céu acinzentado acima deles.

Eles sentaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, ouvindo a chuva bater nas folhas das árvores.

- Viu, Granger? - Malfoy disse finalmente, a cabeça encostada na árvore.

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada, era apenas uma pergunta deixada no ar que Hermione podia responder sozinha.

Viu, Granger? Eu confio em você.

Viu, Granger? Eu a disse para me dar uma chance.

Viu, Granger? Eu amo a chuva.

Viu, Granger?

Viu?

Devagar, enquanto o céu ficava mais escuro e a chuva diminuía contra as árvores, Draco notou um peso contra seu braço.

Devagar, ele inclinou sua cabeça para o lado.

Hermione estava respirando profundamente, adormecida contra ele. Draco esticou a mão na tentativa de tirar uma mecha de cabelo molhado da testa dela.

Garota boba...

* * *

Hermione acordou depois de algumas horas na escuridão, a mente ainda enevoada com sono.

Ela mal conseguia ver o que estava na frente de seus olhos, não era como mais cedo, quando ela e Malfoy contornaram o lago.

Já devia ser quase meia-noite.

Virando sua cabeça, ela notou que estava apoiada no braço de alguém.

Olhando para cima, viu a cabeça de Draco apoiada em seu ombro.

Oh, Deus, até mesmo no escuro o cabelo dele brilhava como prata.

Hermione sorriu pesadamente, tomada de fadiga.

Há quanto tempo ela o amava? Amava como ela amava Rony e Harry. Como ela amava Gina.

Há quanto tempo?

Ela não confiava nele, mesmo que quisesse, terrivelmente.

Doía pensar que ele confiava nela quando aquele sentimento ainda não era recíproco.

O impulso de tocá-lo passou por ela, correndo da ponta de seus dedos até seu coração.

Mas...

Hermione agora pensava.

Era aquilo que ela sentia por Harry? Por Rony?

Era aquela eletricidade os efeitos de amor fraternal?

Ou era outra coisa?

Era outra coisa?

Hermione bocejou, muito cansada para se encher de perguntas tão difíceis e lentamente, ela descansou sua cabeça novamente contra o braço de Draco novamente.

Lentamente, como se ela nunca tivesse acordado, ela caiu no sono.

----

- Ah, meu Deus!

A voz tirou Draco de seu sono.

Por que ele estava tão rígido nas costas?

- Draco!

Aquela maldita voz de novo!

Malfoy esfregou os olhos e olhou em volta. Hermione estava em cima dele, um olhar de pânico em seu rosto delicado.

Virando-se, Malfoy tocou na terra suja e aleatoriamente pensou porque estava sentado no chão, com Granger.

Oh.

Era por isso.

- O que? - Malfoy perguntou, de repente sem fôlego, uma sensação de eletricidade passando por ele.

- Que horas são?! - a voz dela tinha um tom desesperado e, sem esperar por uma resposta, ela continuou - Já é de manhã!

Ela afastou-se dele e correu para o lago, a grama ainda molhada da chuva da noite anterior.

Malfoy xingou, alto, levantando-se e balançando sua varinha, o cobertor da Sonserina e o encanto sumindo.

- Vem! - ele murmurou rapidamente, passando pela orla da floresta, segurando o cotovelo de Hermione em uma mão, puxando-a pelo caminho até os degraus de pedra.

- Espero que ninguém tenha notado - ela murmurou, um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

Draco sorriu e puxou-a degraus acima.

As portas ainda estavam abertas desde que eles saíram na noite anterior e eles entraram correndo, Malfoy fechando-a atrás deles.

Seus sapatos molhados faziam barulhos estranhos contra o chão.

Eles correram, sem cerimônias, andares acima, luz brilhando por detrás das nuvens enquanto o nascer do sol se aproximava do castelo.

- Você não tem que ir para as masmorras? - Hermione perguntou enquanto eles subiam dois degraus por vez em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Draco balançou sua cabeça, gotículas de água voando. Ele deu um sorriso.

- Que tipo de cavalheiro eu seria se deixasse a dama ir para casa sozinha? - sua voz estava entrelaçada de maliciosidade, como sempre.

Hermione sorriu.

- Obrigado - ele murmurou.

- Vá... - ela não conseguiu pensar em nada - ...para casa, Draco. Vá para casa.

Rindo, ela murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda e pulou para dentro da sala comunal da Grifinória.


End file.
